Infinite Stratos Return
by sleepycrawler1
Summary: Ichika awakes three years after the kidnapping he awakes with no memory of anyone but shards and only his oldest memorys will he remember every memory and make new ones? this story will sort of follow the anime and some ideas from the novel and parts from other animes lol enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

The sun shined brightly as spring aproached, the cherry blossoms bloomed as the new year started and inside of a certain room as a ray of light touched the persons face he opened his eyes slowly.

As he got up he felt the cold of the floor and went out of his room and walks to a nurse "Excuse me but where am I and what day is it?"

The nurse looked at him "It's Sunday March 2062 and your in the hospital" Ichika started to feel a sharp pain in his chest and started to breathe hard, memorys started to fly in his head and he kneeled on the ground "Hey kid are you alright?!"

The nurse ran over to him and called other people to help. Ichika stabalized and a docter came in "How are you?" "I'm fine for now but would you mind telling me why I'm here in a hospital?"

The docter looked at the display on the clipboard "It's said on your medical records that you were fighting and got serouisly hurt and when operating on you was done you fell in a coma for 2-3 years do you remember?" Ichika hesitated "I'm sorry but I don't remember anything but the only thing I do remember are fragments"

The docter knew what he had "Ichika you have memory loss I think it's because you had a concusion that you don't remember" Ichika was worried for some reason but started to remember a person's face over his

"Thank you for telling me about why I'm here but I think I'm going to go back home" "Nope you have to stay for awhile we have to check you up and other sorts of test" Ichika groaned but did the test. The test took him 3 hours and he was deemed healthy

"Hey before you go these take these pills the pills will help you with the pain in your chest and ease the pain in your head and you still have a open wound on your mid section of the body so it might bleed anytime and when that happens stop the bleeding and get to a docter or any medical personal"

The docter handed him the medicine and needles and left. Ichika stepped out infront of the sun and was blinded by the light "I think I'm remembering little by little but I guess I'll be fine"

Ichika walked to a place as if he knew where to go and stopped in front of a large house and went inside "Hello is anyone home?" Ichika walked inside until he entered a room with a computer and bed 'This... This is my room' Ichika touched the cellphone on the desk and felt pain.

He quickly took a pill and the pain went away "That's better" Ichika turns to the wall and see his uniform

"Oh yeah It's the start of the new year "Ichika felt like he missed out on something but didn't know what it was until he went to a shrine accendentaly while exploring the area. He looked around and see a dojo there "I think there was someone I was suppose to meet in here" Ichika went by the shinai then felt the urge to pick it up and he did.

Ichika started to hear nothing only his heart beat and began swinging his sword then stopped, he panted "Wow I-" Ichika was feeling pain as he remembers.

Ichika swinged a sword but felt a sudden pain in his arm then heard someone "Ichika that sword is heavy right? Well the reason the sword is heavy because the sword you are holding is a weapon it takes lives away and is a tool remember this Ichika"

The vision disappeared and he notices he's laying on the ground he got up and went home as he went home he noticed a letter in the mailbox.

As he entered the house he opened the letter to see a invitation "Ichika Orimarua you are accepted to come to the IS Acadamy you will live be housed there as dorms will be provided"

'Hmm it said I was accepted so mind as well' Ichika remembered "Wait if this is a new year and I've been in a coma for 2-3 years then that means I'm fifteen! and school starts tomarrow I have to get my uniform!" Ichika read to find out where to get his uniform and it said to go to the mall and he went to the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Ichika went to the clothes shop and found out that he had one all readied for him "Ah so your Ichika Orimaura well heres your uniform have a nice day"

"Thank you have a nice day too" Ichika left the shop and went all over the mall and finds the needed items

"Whew I finaly got everything I better get home now" Ichika went home and went inside of his room and layed in his bed trying to remember his life 3 years ago but remember older ones instead

'Am I really going to remember my past...' Ichika covered his eyes with his arm but a tear fell down his cheek then fell asleep.

Inside Ichika's mind he started to remember he was running away from people and fought back in a robot like suit armor just like they were wearing Ichika woke up in a cold sweat remembering he started to fly then an explosion

'Augh did that really happen?' Ichika got up and went to take a shower and noticed his chest was bandaged and as he took it off he see's a large cut by the mid section of his body "Is this what he meant by fight?"

Ichika put a new bandage on and then got breakfeast prepared and suddenly felt a pain more unbearable before and he quickly took 2 pills and eased the pain as he walked in the living room Ichika finds a shinai and a medal with his name on it

"Ichika Orimuara kendo winner 1st place I guess kendo was my sport" Ichika took the shinai and put it inside of his big bag and looked at the clock.

"Well I better get going then" Ichika walked to the train station and found out that it was filled with girls only with the same uniform as him and he thought "Did it turn Co-ed this year? oh well"

Ichika boarded the train and a empty coach and went in there 'I don't know why but I feel like I left something at home' Ichika thought over it until the train got to a stop. As he went out he started to feel pain in his chest and head and took a pill.

He began to look at the surrounding and remember coming there with someone Ichika took his paper out and looked for his dorm and place his stuff inside when he put his stuff down he notices a bag with kendo items in it 'Hmm I guess they do have a kendo team here'

Ichika went to his homeroom only to find himself to be the only boy inside but sat down in a chair and waited until a teacher came in "Hello I'm Yamada-sensie I'm please to meet you"

The class was quiet and made the teacher awkward "Well let's introduce ourselves aplhabeticaly" Ichika kept thinking about the teacher 'Why does she look familiar?' "Kun... Kun..."

Ichika looked up suddenly to see the teacher "Y-yes?" "Well we talked started from A and now were at O" Ichika began his introduction "My name is Orimaura Ichika and I use to go to a co-ed school and it's nice to meet you all"

Ichika said those words and they stared at him 'Did... Did they expected more?!' Ichika looked around the room and spotted a girl looking at him as if she seen a ghost.

The door opened and someone came in "My class is already causing trouble on the first day huh? well who's-" Chifuyu looked at Ichika and went to him with a white face

"How... How are you... HOW ARE YOU AWAKE!?" Ichika didn't know who she was but wanted to know how she knows him "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Chifuyu slapped him in the face and stomped out the room "Ow what was that for Sensie do you know?" the teacher looked at him with the same expression as Chifuyu "Wait but we just visited you yesterday morning we stopped by your room and found you still in the coma!"

Ichika started to feel pain in his head and chest "Ichika started to sweat and breathe harder "How... do... you know... me?" Ichika was losing his eyesight and everything was turning black but he took a medicine but it still wouldn't help.

Ichika fell to the ground unconsoius. The last thing he seen was Yamada-sensie over Ichika and after seeing Yamada-sensie a chain reaction of memorys started to appear 'What is happening?' just then it showed The teacher that hit him was hunched over him crying "Ichika... Ichika... Get up your not going to break that promise!" she paused "ICHIKA!? IIIIIICCCCHHHHIIIKKKAAA!"

Ichika woke up right away and thought to himself 'The promise I promised something to her but what was it and how... How are we connected and how does she know me? Either way I'll ask her about what happened to me' Ichika got up and took a pill then left the infirmary back to his room.

Ichika entered the room and found out that there was someone in the room but in the bathroom "Ah you must be my room mate I'm sorry for you to see me like this but I'm Shinonono Houki"

she got out of the bathroom with a towel on and looked at Ichika going out of the room "I'm sorry but I think this won't work out" Ichika walked out of the room but was stop by Houki "You your suppose to be dead they said that on the news who are you and why are you impersonating Ichika!"

Ichika closed the door and went back inside "Wait did you said Ichika?" Houki got mad and yelled at him "I did you baka now tell me the truth!"

she swung the shinai at Ichika but he evaded it and grabbed his shinai and pointed it at her chin "I don't know what happen or how you know me but all I want is to find out what happened to me 3 years ago and..." Ichika let his arm slump to his side and went to the bed and sat down "All I want... is to remember my memory and I'm no impersonater"

Authers note: Will he recover all his memorys? lol I decide that and I'm thinking If I should use Pov's because it's easyer but Idk tell me if I should or not because I don't want this story to be confusing!


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Houki relaxed and said something but he couldn't understand it until she said it louder

"They said you died"

Houki was crying

"Don't tell me this is anouther dream!"

Ichika tried to comfort her the best as he could

"If I'm not real or this is a dream then let me do one thing"

Ichika raised his hand to her and flicked her forehead

"OW! what was that for baka!"

Ichika smiled

"You said it was a dream or I'm not real so I proved it to you"

Houki believed that he was alived and had him explain

"I woke up yesterday in my room I didn't know where I was and when I met a nurse he told me the date"

"I suddenly started to feel pain on my body so I was put back in my room until a docter came in"

"He said that I had memory loss and didn't know the cause of the pain in my chest or head but gave me medicine to help out"

"The docter ran test and check ups on me and said I could go home"

"I arrived home but I expected a family to be there waiting for me but I knew that it wasn't wierd coming home to an empty space and as I went in I found this"

Ichika showed her the shinai

"I found this and a note saying I was accepted to this school and as you can see I'm right here"

Houki couldn't believe it

"They said on the news you died but I guess that was a dumb person that didn't tell the whole story"

"Ichika now that you told me I'll tell you about yourself"

"Were childhood friends and been frie-"

Ichika cut her off

"I remember my childhood but not people even what happened before I went into a coma"

Houki nodded and continued explaining but as she got to a part about his sister he felt the pain again

"ICHIKA! are you allright!?"

Ichika pulled his pills out and tried to open it but it fell on the floor

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Ichika felt an enormas pain suddenly surge through his body.

Houki noticed the pills on the ground and took 3 pills and gave it to him.

"Ichika take the pills"

Ichika took the pills but when he did he went unconsouis.

Ichika wakes up to find himself early in the morning

"Aug I feel like crap"

just then Ichika starts to see his environment change into a memory.

Ichika is fighting against someone but felt weak and tired and see's a blade coming at him and he could doghe it but see 2 kids on the ground watching in fear and heard his self

'I have to save those kids'

Ichika used the blade and blocked the hit but it cut through and slashed Ichika.

He backed up and moves his hand to the wound to see a warm black liquid on his hand and turns to see the teacher running to him crying

"ICHIKAAAAAA!"

Ichika smiled and fell to the ground.

Ichika started to remember a certain memory.

The funeral of their parents Ichika looked at Chifuyu-nee

"Chifuyu-nee are you going to stay with me forever?"

She looked at him and cried

"Of course I will Ichika I'll stay with you forever I'll protect you I promise!"

Chifuyu hugged him tightly and so did he

"Thank you One-chan and I promise I'll stay with you forever and protect you too"

he whispered and the last thing he see's is Chifuyu holding him he put his hand over her's and tried hard to talk

"I'm... sorry... I...broke... the promise..."

Ichika smiled but cried at the same time.

The vision stopped and he heard his thoughts

'I have to... I promised I would stay with you, all of you and you all promised me the same thing in return and I keep my promises!'

Ichika started to cry

'So that's what happened to me... So that teacher is my sister Chifuyu-nee'

Chifuyu name echoed in Ichika's head and remembered the childhood memory

'I promise I'll stay with you forever and protect you too'

Ichika looked at the clock to see it's 7:00 am

"I have to apoligize to her but I think alittle work out should be needed"

Ichika went to the school dojo and started to practice what he didn't know was that someone was watching him.

50 minutes pass

Ichika took his workout weights off and went to the shower room and showered and just as he was going to leave to jog in the park someone jumps on him but he doghed that and stepped back ready to defend himself.

"Ik-kun your so mean I just wanted to give you a hug for recovering"

Ichika was starting to feel like he met this person then remembered her standing with Houki.

"Your Houki's sister right?"

"Who did you think I was Ik-kun a stranger?"

Ichika looked at her in a apoligetic way and was about to apolagize to her but was given a bracelet but it was a meduim sized, metalic and pure white with small blue lines on it.

"Here Ik-kun thi-"

Just as she was about to say what it was her bunny ears went up in the air.

"Is something wrong?" Ichika looked at her

"Sorry Ik-kun but I have to go I'll call you later!" Tabane left after walking into a room in the dojo.

He thought to himself 'Was she always like that?'

Authors note: I will be making a Muv Luv story after the anime total eclipse please read and idk why but I have been having dreams that give me ideas on my story well thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Ichika grabbed his uniform and put it on and left for his classes.

Ichika got to his classroom and sat down but as soon as he sat down a crowd of girls stood outside of the hallway watching Ichika.

'Why do I feel like I'm being watch?'

Ichika brushed the feeling of being watch off and took a book out and began to read to have time pass.

Ichika read for for an hour until interrupted by the bell.

Chifuyu walked in but had a normal face but was still worried Ichika might callapse again.

"At this time, I will explain the specialities of each of the parts used in mission... But before that, we need to have a class represenative for the class exhibition match that takes place in 2 weeks. So who are you guys willing to vote for?"

The class all looked around the students but a girl raised her hand and got out of her seat

"I would like to vote for Orimaura Ichika-kun!"

Ichika was surprised to be pick by them

"Huh?! Me?!"

just then 2 more students nominated him until someone said no

"I CONCURE!"

"By the way the person nominated can't refuse, so prepare yourself"

"I can't agree with that! First of all, having a man be our class representative is an embarrassment! Are you asking I, Cecilia Alcott, to bear this kind of HUMILIATION FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR!?"

Ichika looked at her in a "Are you serouis face"

'Ugh just seeing her reminds me of the time meeting with rich people trying to hire Chifuyu-nee'

Cecilia continued with her rant but Ichika didn't care about being a represenitive.

"I don't want to brag but I am the only one who defeated an instructer at the entrance exam. That makes me an elite among elites"

Ichika remembered that when he was in middle school he fought people that had I.S suits and beated one and they were more skilled then her

"I defeated a elite I.S pilot with out help of an I.S suit when I was still a middle schooler"

For some reason the girl was shocked to hear that.

"WHAT!? They said I was the only person who defeated an Evaluator!"

"Would you calm down? I was just-"

Ichika stopped as he felt a serouis presents up front and recognized it "On second thought it's a private matter"

The girl got angry at him and started to insult Ichika

"I come all this way to this country to be compared to a monkey from the east... I CAN NOT BARE SUCH A HUMILIATION!"

Ichika felt mad at what she said about him and started to return insults at her.

"England is an island too, so there isn't much you can say about Japan"

Cecilia yelled in surprise from what he say's

"WHAT!? H-H-H-How dare you disrespect my home country you peasant!"

"Haaah why do people like you always think their superior than others it's just annoying to hear them spout nonsense!"

She slammed the desk with her hands and looked at him with a serouis stare

"I challenge you to a duel"

Ichika looked at her with such a stare it made her back off alittle

"I accept It's easier than arguing"

just then the both of them got smacked on the head

"You idiots, anyways it's decided the duel will take place on friday this week both of you prepare yourselfs"

The both of them glared at each other and replied simotanously

"YES MA'AM!"

After school Ichika stayed and studied but felt like something was missing and figured it out.

'I forgot my stuff at home even my computer and laptop and all sorts of things I better get home before it get's dark'

Ichika kept studying and read about the I.S core 'The I.S main part is the core it's shaped like a box and is-'

Ichika stopped and pondered on the idea 'Box, box,' just as he was thinking he remembered a box he put in the closet and rememberd he stored an important item in there

'Well I got to go now or I won't make it back here in time!' Ichika got up and went to the train and it took him back to his town.

Ichika ran to his home and when he opened the door he see 2 people putting his items in boxes "Um excuse me but what are you doing here in my home?" the three looked at him "And you are?"

Ichika saw that they looked familiar until he heard someone shout his name "ICHIKA?! They... they said you were dead!"

Ichika remembered their names and the time they spent together "Dan? and... Ran?" Ran looked at him then started to cry from the site of Ichika.

She quickly hugged Dan and kept crying "Ichika would you mind explaining what happen to you?!" Ichika explained everything and they just looked at him Ran cried and Dan fought back his tears.

"So where are you taking my stuff?" "We were told by your sister to take these to the Academy"

"Well did you find a box in my closet? theres something important to me in there!" "We haven't even looked in your closet so it might still be there"

"Thanks guys and don't take my computer" the siblyings smirked "Yeah, yeah"

Ichika went to his closet and finds a 2 boxes 'One's open already but who took it?' Ichika kept searching for something until he found a shine from a small key chain he took it out and examined it.

Authors notes: I have been having alot of ideas lately so I'm making a new story on Muv Luv it has them in space and for what reason I hope you guys loike it and sorry for my grammer and all I'm still trying to improve thanks for the reviews


	5. Chapter 5 fixed

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Ichika examined the keychain and thought on it and looked at a calender marked with a birthday sighn

'I remember this I made 8 of these and gave it to those important to me I was planning on giving it on Chifuyu birthday but she never came home'

Just then Ichika suddenly was filled with memorys of him on Chifuyu birthday. He remember's sitting on a chair with a cake on the table with candles saying 19.

He sat there waiting until midnight and as it hit midnight Ichika was disappointed and sad from Chifuyu not appearing on her birthday and on her free day as she promise "One-chan you promised me... I guest promises are to be broken instead"

Ichika blew the candle out and put the present he had prepared in a box and as the next day comes he get's up and see's she didn't come home and he thought to himself 'I guess I'm by myself now...' and when he opened the door he walked to school

But as he walked to school a car pulled up to his house and Chifuyu step out of the car and went inside and went back outside and looks both ways and yells out his name.

"ICHIKA! ICHIKA!" Ichika just kept walking to his schoolwithout turning around

As the vision disappeared Ichika took the box and laptop and left without a word back to his dorm.

Ichika entered his room only to find it empty with noone inside only a note on his bed, he picked it up and read it

"Ichika I want you to meet me tomarrow at the indoor I.S store room in the gym and don't get lost or I'll break your ass! from Chifuyu-sensie"

"I better go there or she'll punish me" Ichika got on his bed and looked at the items in the box. Ichika looked around until he found a picture of five people including himself in it in front of his house.

"Wait this was taken when I was still a baby! and who's that other baby?" Ichika turned the photo over and see the names of the people on the picture "Chiyuu-Orimaura, Akemi Orimaura, Chifuyu-Orimaura, Ichika-Ormaura, and Madoka-Orimaura"

Ichika was surprise when he heard that name Madoka-Orimaura. He remembered when he was 4 they played together until an accident happened, Madoka was kidnapped and was never seen again but Ichika remembered someone with the patch phantom.

Ichika wanted to know what happened to her but he was to tired and fell asleep on his bed.

The next morning Ichika went to class as usual but kept the picture and key chains with him. Ichika kept walking until he noticed he beingwas stared at by the girls from the school 'Do they really have to do that?' Ichika was annoyed by them doing that to him but tried to ignore it.

But anouther annoying person came in and bothered him "So are you going to be ready you imbecile?" Ichika looked up and sighed "Yeah and are you?" she looked at Ichika with a hateful glare and walked back to her seat.

In a couple of minutes the bell ranged and Chifuyu stepped in and began teaching. The class ended but as Ichika was about to leave Chifuyu walked out first as if signaling him to leave with her.

Ichika followed her to the gym and notice a I.S suit there "I hope you remember well do you remember?" she had a face that showed no emotion and stared at him "This... This is the first I.S I used"

Chifuyu smiled "I guess you remember everything" she then walked up to him and stared strait into his eyes as if looking for something "Um... what is it?" Ichika stepped backed but she kept staring into his eyes.

Ichika stepped back more and tripped so did Chifuyu. The both of them fell on each other and as they open their eyes they see their faces are in front of each other, Ichika was blushing lightly and Chifuyu laught softly "Just kidding" she got up and so did Ichika.

"Get to class now or you'll be late!" Ichika got up and walked to class and made it in time.

`The next day

Ichika got ready with his stuff and remembered 'Yeah today and friday we won't have school because of something the teachers are doing'

Ichika looked at his clock and see it's 7:00 am "I guess working out as usaul like I always do would make time pass" Ichika grabbed his kendo equipment and went to the school dojo and see's Houki practicing

"Um did I come at the wrong time?" Ichika backed out but heard a loud noise on the ground, he turned around slowly and see's a furios Houki "I CHALLENGE YOU!" Ichika wondered why but remember he still had the key chain and he hasn't spoke with her for 2 days straight.

Ichika got into the protective gear "Hey Ichika remember when I left from the Kendo compition?" Ichika turned to her "Yeah why?" "Did you win the match?"

Ichika looked at her "Of course I did but it wasn't fun without you" Houki blushed with a pause then put her head protecter on "Oh and Houki if you win I will give something to you but if I win I get a favor from you ok?"

Houki looked at him with a confused look "And why are you making this deal with me?" "Let's just say it's something like a present" the both of them got ready and striked each other

Houki went on the offensive and almost hit Ichika but pushed him back until he countered her and began pushing her back 'I guess he got stronger when I wasn't there with him but his strike's they seem hollow but have the strength'

Houki blocked the attack then attacked. Ichika could had doghe it but remembered the scene of a blade cutting him which made him freeze and got knocked to the ground. Ichika stayed on the ground and remember the pain but was bring back to reality by Houki shaking him.

"ICHIKA! are you ok?!" Ichika sat up and answered "Yeah I'm fine I just need some time to think" Ichika took his gear off and went to the shower room, he turned the water on and soaked in it for a good 10 minutes then turned it off and left.

'Ichika why did you get weaker? you were strong when we started but why... why did you get weaker?' Houki took her robe off and put her uniform on 'I hope Tabane-nee can look into his past for me, but I'm Ichika's room mate... Ichika... room mate' Houki started to think about Ichika but remembered she was in public "WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT BAKA!"

Ichika sneezed and wondered 'Was someone talking about me?' Ichika continued to school and met Chifuyu and asked her "Hey Chifuyu-nee can I use a I.S for training since I'm going up against Cecilia-san"

Chifuyu clonked Ichika with her fist "Call me Sensie baka! But I'm only allowing you to use them for an hour and that's it!" Ichika thanked her and ran to the I.S storage room and took 2 I.S suits out "Let's see Raphael's are basicly walking armories and Uchigane's have a sword only and both of the I.S suits can barely fly but I'm going with the Raphael it can fly longer and fight ranged so I can take her blue tears down or go head to head"

Ichika got in the Raphael and started with target practice on the highest difficulties and nailed the targets with a score of 100 and only teachers that excel in range can hit the targets with 90-80 points but he only had 10 hits, and 10 shots fired "I guess I'm going with this"

Ichika kept practicing and praticing until Yamada came out telling him to return the I.S but was amazed as he fired from long range then used his booster to get close to the targets and changed to his smgs and took them out in a minute.

"Whao! Ichika-kun did you have practice with an I.S before?" Ichika walked to her "No I only used it once and it was 3 years ago" She looked at him "Then how can you get such a good score under 2 minutes the time that takes to complete the training even I can only complete it under 2 minutes but 30 seconds short of your score!"

Yamada was amazed by the show of marksmanship from Ichika "Ichika your a natural at weapons! I think you keep practising but let me be your oponent" Ichika got ready as Yamada got in a Raphael "Ready when you are sensie do you want to have a losing condition?"

Yamada sensie thought on the losing condition then had an idea "One clip in each weapon and who ever uses all the ammunition loses" Ichika thought that was a good idea and agreed to it "Ok starting the time"

The clock counted down from 5...4 ...3...2...1... BEEP! the both of them pulled their rifles out and fired at each other before switching into a diffrent weapon Ichika stayed with the rifle but Yamada changed to a smg and went into medium range and flew in the air then let out a storm of bullets on Ichika and as she let them out she hears a explosion.

The area was filled with dust as the bullets hit the ground and explosion kicked up the dirt 'His shield should be gone it's my win Ichika-kun' she let her gaurd down and a stream of bullets hit her 'Impossiable how could he not be harmed?!'

She looked and see his shields are halfway "That was pretty nice Sensie but please don't hold back!" Ichika let a volly of rockets and bullets straight at her.

'Yamada-sensie is good I can see why she's a teacher' Yamada shot the missles down and doghed the bullets 'Damn I'm out of rockets and smg rounds. I only have my sniper and pistol left with a grenade wait I got an idea' Ichika was just about to execute his plan but was hit with a birrage of rockets followed by sniping and machinegun.

'Ok just have to wait until she uses all the ammo then I win' Ichika shot 2 more shots at her and hit 'She's now half I think I can take her down with two more shots' Ichika looked at his inventory but see he has one shot left for the sniper rifle and 15 in the pistol and a lethal grenade.

"Come on Ichika-kun you should stop running!" just as she pulls the trigger she finds out she ran out of bullets 'I guess he won unless I can hit him with this last shot' but the hud showed a sidearm filled with ammo and was ready 'I guess I still have a winning chance'

Authors note: I will be making a Muv luv alternate fanfic. so please read, it will be coming out on the Infinite stratos 6 thank you for your reviews


	6. Chapter 6 the duel

Copyright, I don't own infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Yamada aimed at Ichika but when she had her scope on him he was aiming at her too. The both of them fired but they hit each others thrusters  
Ichika hit the ground and so did Yamada. The both of them see each other have 10 shield energy left and looked at each other "Sudden death Ichika-kun?" Ichika looked at her smiling  
"Well I have this pistol and a grenade left so mind as well" The both of them fired 14 shots at each other missing each other until Ichika fired his last round and charged at her still pointing at her with his empty gun but switched to a grenade.  
Ichika got closer and pulled the pin then threw it before Yamada fired and as he threw it it hit the ground and exploded but the bullet hit Ichika when it exploded too  
The two look at each other "Well I think it's a tie" the both of them started to laugh  
"Yamda-sensie it was a great fight you put up" Ichika raised his hand to meet her and she shook it but blushed from the compliment he gave her  
"I think we should hurry or we'll get yelled at by Chifuyu-nee" Yamada nod and they both walked to the I.S store room but see Chifuyu standing there mad "How long has it been when an idiot didn't listen to me!" the both of them set their I.S down and ran for it  
"GET BACK HERE!" Ichika ran a diffrent way and so did Yamada 'Oh man what time is it?!' Ichika looked at his wrist and see it's 8:00 pm 'Oh shit now I did it I was suppose to practice for a hour but it was 3 hours I better get to my room!'  
Ichika got back to his room but only to find Houki asleep in her bed 'I better make it a quick one' Ichika strip his clothes off of himself and entered the bathroom.  
Ichika noticed that his injury was healed as he turned the water on and kept thinking about the match he had tomarrow 'I think I understand how range I.S work but it feels wierd for some reason like... a piece missing from a puzzle'  
Ichika washed his hair and turned the water off but as he turned the water off he see the bracelet that Tabane gave him 'What was she about to say? A good luck bracelet maybe?' Ichika went out of the bathroom and see that Houki was up  
Houki looked at Ichika when he exited the bathroom. Her face was lit up with red as she looked at Ichika's slim trained body that had muscles showing "I... I..." Ichika was surprised and looks at his self then her and retreats to the bathroom.  
"Sorry I thought that since you were asleep you... You wouldn't wake up so I took a shower" Houki was still red and starts to stutter "Um I...would will I mean I'll look away so hurry and get dress!"  
Ichika quickly got his shorts and shirt and quickly wore them and went to the bag on the table, Houki looked at him curiosly "What are you doing?" Ichika ignored her and took his laptop out and began to do all sorts of stuff until he turned it off.  
"It's late I'm going to sleep now" Ichika layed in his bed and started to sleep but heard Houki crying in her sleep muttering words "Ich...ka ... don't leave... where...my present" Ichika looked at her 'Serously? a present? If she wants one I got one for her' Ichika went to his bag and took out his phone which had 7 decorations attached to it all with diffrent desighning and color.  
Ichika took one off and put in Houki's open hand and closed it and whispered in her ears "Happy late birthday Houki" Ichika backed off and went into his bed and rested but Houki was half awake but woke up.  
'Did...Did he... give me something' Houki looked in her hand and see a pretty decoration in red and smiled 'I like this present Ichika' Houki closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
The next day the students and everyone came to the stadium to watch the battle between Ichika and Cecilia. Ichika was in the launch bay in a Raphael I.S waiting with Houki but Chifuyu, Yamada and someone else that ran to Ichika  
"IIIIKKK-KKKKUUUUNNN!" Tabane jumped to Ichika and grabbed his head "Ik-Kun did you miss me come on did you?!" Chifuyu looked at her 'Damn her doesn't she know Ichika still has memory loss!?'  
Chifuyu walked to Tabane and smacked her on the head "Come on are you going to tell him right away or no?" Chifuyu had a annoyed look on her face and Tabane had a hurt filled face "Ow Chi-chan that hurt but getting to point you don't have to pilot that I.S cause you have a personel I.S"  
Ichika looked in surprise "When did I get it?" "I gave it to you at the dojo! Ik-kun" Tabane raised his right arm and pointed to the bracelet "Oh so that was what you were going to say back then thank you for making this I.S Tabane-san"  
Ichika smiled and that made Tabane look away laughing nervously 'I... I got praised by Ik-kun!' she jumped around happily until the light turned green.  
"ICHIKA DISMOUNT!" Chifuyu shouted at him and he dismounted and deployed his own I.S. Tabane took a computer out of nowhere and started to type fast "Ik-kun this I.S is meant for everything from long range and close range combat and I made this a 4.5-5 generation I.S"  
Tabene smiled "Also I don't know the desighn that much too and I need to configure the armor and others" Ichika looked at his I.S and noticed that he had a headgear that covered his identity and the color was mostly white and and blue but some parts colored red but the color was a rose like color.  
Ichika started to fiddle around with the hud and a name pop up and details of the I.S "Hikari no tsubasa, specializes in speed, range, offense, defense, and unique abilitys locked?" Ichika wanted to know why but it said lock and he could not acces it.  
As Ichika started to test it out but the light showed green for lunch "I'm sorry Tabane but I have to go!" "Go Ik-kun I can keep sending codes to your I.S but it'll take a minute" Ichika got on the catapult and launched in the air.  
Cecilia was up in the air waiting and as soon as he was on the same level as her she asked "It's not to late begging for forgiveness" Ichika hated that attidtude and replied "It's not to late for you to forfiet"  
Cecilia was angered by his reply and started to fire 'She's a ranged unit and doesn't have close combat weapons so If I get closer I'll win or out gun her' Ichika doghed an incoming lazer and found out that he had 2 weapons operational only  
'You gotta be kidding me!' Ichika searched for weapons on the I.S only to find a 2 small blades, and a beam sword 'I guess close range fighting it is!' Ichika kept doghing the incoming fire.  
"How do you like this!" she fired two rockets at Ichika they followed him and he tried the best to evade but stopped and the missles exploded


	7. Chapter 7

Copyright, I don't own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters.

Inside of the control room Chifuyu,Tabane and Houki watched as Ichika doghed the missles but soon got hit.

Cecilia looked at the smoke and smiled "I won now that'll show you!" just as she was about to rant about her victory 2 projectiles hit her thrusters and she plumeted to the ground only to regain control for a moment.

The smoke cleared and showed Ichika covered with armor from head to toe with an extended armament on each of his sides that looked like a box. Ichika looked at Cecilia and the hud displayed information and hidden weapons on her that she wasn't using.

Ichika looked at his weapons and has a beam sword left 'I guess I have this now' Ichika was about to attack when the options on his I.S showed 'What's this Phase shift 1 is now operational? Well let's see what it can do!'

"You think just from surviving from my rockets makes you better than me! THEN TRY THIS!" Cecilia's I.S shot 6 turrets out and began firing all of her weapons on Ichika 'I hope it helps!' Ichika activated his first phase shift and notices the color on his I.S have become darker and his wings on his back started to open.

"That's the fold armor!" Tabane shouted and the others kept staring at his I.S that changed. Ichika saw the incoming fire and evade it with ease and began to attack but as soon as was going to pull his beam sword the weapons list showed that new weapons were online and operational.

"Ichika that I.S is a new model that I just created and hasn't been tested so test it for me" Ichika searched for a ranged weapon and pulled 2 small lazer rifles out and began firing each hit grazed her then dead on hit their target.

"What is this fire power? I have the best range weapon and I still lose to him!" Cecilia energy shield went down to 250 then 150. Ichika went up close to her face and his eyes glowed and he dealt a blow that pushed her to the ground.

Cecilia screamed as she plummeted to the ground but Ichika dived down and grabbed her before she hit the ground and put her on the ground "I never wanted to be a represenitive so take the representive seat if you like Cecilia Alcot and that was a impressive show of marksman ship" Cecilia blushed from his compliments and how he said her name.

Ichika set her on the ground and flew back to the launch bay and deactivated his I.S "Ichika! congraulations on winning your match" Chifuyu stood there with her arms crossed and smirked "Thanks Chifuyu-nee" Ichika walked by her but she smacked him in the head.

"IT"S ORIMAURA SENSIE! idiot get it right" Ichika looked at her and smiled "Fine sensie" Ichika walked to the locker room and changed into his uniform and as he was getting out of the locker room Houki came by.

"Ichika congradats on winning but if you won against her then why did you lose to me?" Ichika looked at her and said "I'll tell you another time" Ichika smiled and began running as Houki chased him around "TELL ME!"

Ichika lauphed and kept running. Inside of a room a certain person was showering and wandering 'Why... Why did he catch me his own enemy?' she blushed from the time he carried her in a princess carry.

The next day Ichika went and his class went outside to practice with the I.S units "Ichika, Alcott draw your armamants" the both of them formed their I.S units but Ichika's was slow "Too slow Ichika look at Alcott she got her up and running in 1 second as expected from a cadet represenitive"

"How ever stop with your posing who are you aiming with that gun barrel pointing sideways?" Cecilia tried to argue back "B... But... This is necessary in order to establish my-" "Enough is that clear?"

Ichika looked at Cecilia who was now slump 'Haha no one can stand up to Chifuyu' Ichika smiled but was yelled at "AND WHAt ARE YOU SMILING AT! Now lets demonstrate some fundamental flying mechanics"

Cecilia took off leaving Ichika behind but as she left Ichika cought an image on the corner of his eyes and it looked like the I.S that almost killed him 3 years ago.

"What's the hold up?" Ichika started to remember and started to breathe harder "Ichika? What's the hold up?" Ichika?" Chifuyu walked to him and patted his back.

Ichika took off and pulled out his lazer rifles and pointed it at Chifuyu then remembered that she was his sister not the enemy but the appearance of the unknown I.S spooked him but he put his weapon away and went to Cecilia who was waiting.

"Ichika what's the matter?" Ichika was now sweating and paled face "It's... It's nothing" Cecilia pressed him "Oh come on and what is it that's bothering you?" Ichika stayed quiet and the radio came alive with Houki's voice.

"How long are you going to chat with each other?" Chifuyu pulled the radio away from her and messaged them "Alright try a nose dive and coming to a complete stop and your goal is to be 10cm from the ground"

"Well Ichika we'll continue the discusion later" Cecilia smiled and performed the nose dive and was succesful "Allright Ichika your turn" Ichika gained some altitude then dived down.

But just when he was 50 feet off of the ground out of the corner of his eyes Ichika see a beam of light heading towards him Ichika quickly turns to the projectile and fires a lazer beam that passes the projectile and hit the thing that launched it.

Ichika deployed his shield and succesfully blocking the impact of the beam but hit the ground but just when he was about to he use's full power from his thrusters and pushes upwards just on time leaving a small dust cloud "Ichika you idiot just what are you doing?" Chifuyu stopped talking as she looks for Ichika to reappear.

As the dust clears Ichika is in full alert and aims to where the beams came from to see a siloute moving away but fires a rocket at him Ichika was about to evade the explosion but remember that his class was there with out I.S suits or cover.

'I have to protect them!' Ichika options menu pop up saying 'Weapon bits ready? I don't know what it is but nows the chance to use it!' Ichika activated it and the armamants on his side flew to the students and protected them from the blast.

Ichika looked up and fired acouple of shots in the air only to see the unknown far away. "Ichika what did you do this time" Chifuyu and the students looked at Ichika but he didn't turn to them and kept pointing his weapons and still kept his unit active.

Houki ran up to him and waved her hand in his face but it wouldn't open "Ichika... Ichika! Ichika what's wrong deactivate the I.S" Houki kept trying to contact him but he wouldn't listen or couldn't hear them.

Chifuyu walked over and told Houki to back off and Chifuyu looked at his head gear looking for a emergency button and found it and pushed it. The head gear disassembled slowly and showed Ichika wide eye breathing hard "Ichika it's me Chifuyu-nee it's alright now Ichika it's alright"

Chifuyu looked at the hud Ichika had and saw that he was going to go all out with his weapons and looked for a emergency shut off in his system 'Damn what's wrong with you Ichika going all out with your weapons ready'

It took Chifuyu a while and couldn't find the emergency shut off and jumped off from his I.S and activated hers "Everyone stay back!"

Chifuyu ordered them to stay back and started to pull her weapon out but as she was about to Ichika's I.S started to dismantle all the materials on him but the beam weapons he had in his hands still pointed to the spot the unknown he saw was at.

Houki walked to him "Ichika it's alright now!" Ichika flinched and turned to Houki "I'm sorry I'll... I'll take my leave for today please" Ichika didn't have a grin or smile but a face filled with fear and anxiety.

Ichika walked from the field to the locker room and was disturbed by Chifuyu "Hey idiot wanna try that stunt again!?"  
She yelled at Ichika but he changed into his uniform and was about to walk out but was stopped by something Chifuyu said "What the hell's wrong with you ever since you recovered from the coma you've been acting wierd just what the hell is wrong with you!"

Ichika turned around and said "I don't want... I don't want to be bothered please... Please just leave me alone for now" Ichika showed a scared face and immediatly got out of the locker room.

Chifuyu couldn't shake the look on his face 'I never seen Ichika like that for years just what did he see?'  
Ichika arrived in his room and laying in his bed with the lights turned off 'Why... Why is that person back!?' Ichika layed there and fell asleep. Inside of his dreams he dreamed of his battle with that person.

Ichika heard the same voice he heard 3 years ago "I found him but I'll make you pay for making me go through all that trouble" she had an evil smile and took her sword out "Now I'll make you beg!" she slammed her sword down on him but was blocked by his own sword.

"I... won't go down that easy..." Ichika kept watching his oponent swing and noticed they were all blunt and unaccurate.  
Ichika blocked the blade but his broke and got sliced by her blade and stares into her eyes and face to only see a look of satisfactory and remembered her image and a patch that said phantom.

The next day Houki got up and notice Ichika still asleep and went over to his bed and yelled at him "WAKE UP!" Ichika didn't move or bughe and kept sleeping "I swear Ichika why are you like this?" Houki took the sheet's off and find pillows under and a note.

"Houki or anyone reading this I'm going to be practicing at the I.S grounds for the whole day please just send the homework and classwork to my laptop and I'll finish the asighnment, Ichika" Houki was worried and kept thing about him but went to class.

*Ring tone* "HI HI Ik-kun how can I help or are you looking for someone to talk too?" "Tabane can you send me all your data on Hikari no tsubasa I want to know everything" Ichika had a serouis tone but asked nicely "I'm sending them to you now Ik-kun but why do you need it?" Ichika didn't answer and said something else.

"Tabane could you search a military group called phantom from germany and please send it to my phone and don't tell anyone about what I'm doing" Tabane was worried what Ichika might do but did what he asked and sent the information to him.

Ichika's phone buzzed and Ichika couldn't believe his eyes "Phantom task is not apart of the german army but a organization that steals I.S and kill other pilots basicaly they are hitman or mercenarys!"

Ichika turned the combat course on the highest difficulty and assembled his I.S 'Why are these other systems still locked? let me check the data' Ichika looked into the data and found that it opens when the users emotions are strong with a strong will that would activate and unlock them.

"I guess I only unlocked 1 out of 3" Ichika looked at his inventory and spot his twin lazer guns had a unique ability" Ichika pulled the unique ability out and read the ability it can perform "The Ma21 beam rifle is able to connect to the other rifle and be used as a long range weapon and the power is tripled from putting the weapons together drain energy by 1 everytime it shoots I guess I have to try that out"

Ichika pulled the weapons out and attached them to each other and setted up some targets on the hardest dificulties. Ichika's hud closed and showed him an advance aim system and targeted the dummy target and fired.

The beam went straight at the target destroying it completely "WHAO! I have to keep this weapon away from combat actually never use this kind of power again" Ichika disassembled it and flew in the air and targets flew from one spot to anouther very fast but Ichika hit all of them simotanously.

Ichika kept firing until his hud had a hologram pop up with the targets in it with a lockon on the targets and noticed alittle wieght on his shoulders and felt something moving from his hip but didn't care and pulled the triger and the targets all got lit with an explosion.

Ichika had his hud open and as he looked around he see that newer weapons are on unlocked Ichika was about to use his weapons until Chifuyu came in. "ICHIKA! What are you doing skipping lessons!?" Chifuyu had her arms crossed and stared at Ichika.

Ichika looked at her and remembered he hasn't been going to his class for awhile "He he I'm sorry Chifuyu-nee but I have to do something that's personel" Ichika looked to his side and walked out of the arena and to the locker room.

"I'm sorry Chifuyu-nee but I can't have you involved in my troubles" Ichika went back to his room only to be yelled at by Houki "AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Ichika just lauphed nervously. After the yelling he got from Houki they went to sleep but Ichika wasn't, as he got up he went over to his laptop and searched for the files on phantom task that Tabane sent.


	8. Chapter 8

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

As Ichika looked at the files millions of windows popped up with information on phantom task. Ichika looked at one after the other until he got to headline saying "Ichika Orimura attacked by phantom!"

Ichika read the details on who they were and the attack that happened to him 'Ichika Orimura the first man ever to pilot an I.S is attacked by the notarouis group phantom task. Yeah yeah I know that already'

Ichika kept looking until details about them appeared 'Phantom task use to be the German army I.S unit until they went rogue and has been stealing I.S suits, assasinations, and kidnappings.'

'So I was a target for them three years ago and still are today' Ichika turned the laptop off and layed on his bed and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Ichika woke up as usual and took his things he needed but just as he was about to leave Ichika picked the familly picture up and looked at it for awhile then out inside of his wallet with his items and went back to classes as usaul.

But had more stares then usaul 'Why do they do this to me everyday?!' Ichika got back to his class but just as he sat down someone came in challenging him.

"Class 1 represenitive I know your here and I challenge you to a duel!" Ichika looked at the doorway to see a short person pointing inside of the room at anyone. Ichika started to remember that person and lauphed "Lin why are you putting that tough act on for it does'nt suit you"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING LIN I LET ONLY 3 PEOPLE CALL ME THAT!" she turned to Ichika and her face went red with embaressment "I-I-Ichika? why are you here?!" Ichika sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"You didn't hear I'm a student here now" Lin was about to say something but was clobbered in the head "OW! who hit me!" Lin turned around to see Chifuyu standing there "Get back to class"

Lin quickly ran back to her class, Chifuyu sighed from her appearing and the fact she tried to act big or tough, Chifuyu started with the usaul stuff and teachers and let them go for lunch

"Ichika who was that person today?" Houki and Cecilia asked Ichika while he ate his fried chicken "Well that's anouther-"

"Childhood friend" Houki,Cecilia, and Ichika looked at the person who spoke to see it was the same person that morning that entered into Ichika's home room.

"Ichika it's been years since we met" Lin had a very wide smile but Houki and Cecilia had a jealous face instead "Ichika do you remember a promise?"

Ichika couldn't remember because of amnesia "I'm sorry but I forgot that promise could you tell me what that promise was?" Lin looked at Ichika with a disappointed glare "The promise is that when we meet again or my cookings better..."

Lin stopped and looked at her bowl of ramen "I'm sorry Lin but I don't remember that much about my past" Ichika scratched the back of his head and lauphed nervously.

Lin stood up "You baka how could you forget you said you would remember! That's it Ichika I challenge you to a duel tomarrow!" Lin took one last slurp of ramen and left 'How could he... He forgot the promise that he said he won't forget'

"Ichika you got some explaining to do" Houki and Cecilia had an evil intent that Ichika could see "I-I-I..." Ichika looked around and spotted Chifuyu sitting at a table eating her lunch with Yamada.

"Ah Chifuyu-nee I have something to say to you hehe I got to go" Ichika quickly got out of the table and sat at Chifuyu table but had a intense glare from everyone in the lunch room.

"What are you doing here Ichika?!" Chifuyu was annoyed because just from him moving caused the girls to look at them and making them the center of attention.

"Sorry to bother you two but I was having alittle problem and there was something I wanted to talked to you in-" Ichika was interupted by his phone ringing "Hello, yes why?" Ichika's face went pale as he hears the same sinister lauphter.

Ichika's expression turned from a care free person to a serouis expression with fear "Why are you calling me or it that you want to finish the job!?" Chifuyu and Yamada looked at Ichika "If you dare to touch my friends or familly you'll be sorry"

Chifuyu and Yamada shuttered from Ichika as he said that line. Ichika quickly hung up and was shooken up by the phone call and left.

The next day Ichika was in the flight hanger getting ready to launch but had company "Houki, Ceclia, what are you guys doing here I'm about to go" Cecilia argued with him "You better win this and I forgot to tell you your the represenitive of class 1 so win this!" Houki simply looked at him.

"You better win Ichika and I was your first childhood friend right?" as Houki said those words she showed a soft adorable side of Houki which made Ichika determined to win.

"Don't worry I'll win this!" Ichika took off into the air but his take off was diffrent when he took off his I.S shot out blue and red lights from his thrusters but glowed lightly, air vents on the I.S opened and shot out more particles.

Everyone in the arena was amazed by his I.S so was Lin "Ichika I'll forgive you if you get on your knee's and beg for forgiveness" Ichika didn't like to give up and got ready for a fight "No thanks Lin but I don't want to do that but if you win I'll give you something but if I win tell me what the promise was about"

Lin hesitated "So which is it going to be?" she answered "Fine then I accept your deal" Lin went in and attacked first, Ichika doghed the attack and pulled his beam sword and couter attacked.

Ichika got up close to her and just when he was about to swing at her she put her two blades into one and fought more aggresivly 'I got to get some distance' Ichika pulled back from her swing then kicked her and flew up.

"Don't even think about getting farther away" Lin's I.S shoulders glowed and projectiles started to come out at a fast rate, Ichika deployed his weapon bits and blocked the attack and fired his gun hitting her 3 times.

She kept firing her weapon and hit Ichika while flying above and started to fall down on top of her, she quickly took her swords out and got ready for him "I got you now!" she swung her weapon and hit him but she noticed that it was a shield taking the blow for Ichika.

Ichika past her so fast that she didn't notice he turned around took his knife's from his legs and threw them at her and fired his beam weapons on his shoulders and waist at Lin.

Lin took the damage from his knife's and beam weapons only to reach to 200 shield energy left while Ichika had 300 left.

The two floated to each others level and were about to launch a fight again but something came crashing through the arena shield above them and made a crater in the ground below them.


	9. Chapter 9 a Look alike?

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

As the dome filled with the cloud of dirt Chifuyu and Yamada examined the thing that fell into the arena with thermol camras and see that two heat sorces, Chifuyu pushed the button and yelled into it.

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU TWO!" Ichika felt danger and pushed Lin out of the way just barely missing him "Chifuyu-nee just what is that!?" Chifuyu didn't know what it was either but Tabane face pop up on the screen "Hey Hey Chi-chan I found out someone's been hacking inside of the mainframe!"

Chifuyu was surprised but calm to see Tabane "Tabane what are you talking about?" just as the grad students assembled the doors locked and they started to report to the control room "Sensie we can't get out!"

"See see" Chifuyu put her hand over her face and sighed "Tabane I want you to counter hack them and unlock the doors now!" Tabane had a laptop in hand and was already doing it at a fast rate "I'm on it Chi-chan!"

The window closed and showed Ichika and Lin doghing the attack "Chifuyu-nee Chifuyu-nee?! Damn it!" Ichika looked all over the place and remembered the hole in the dome "Lin get out of here" Lin pouted "NO! you go I have more experience fighting unlike-"

A beam shot past them and more came by them "Lin get out now!" Ichika grabbed her and threw her outside of the dome and the hole closed behind her.

Lin went to the glass and pounded the glass and tried everything she could but couldn't scratch it "Hey you bag of boltz I know your here for me so come on I'm right here and now ready for a fight come on"

Chifuyu watched as Ichika got ready "TABANE HURRY UP!" Tabane opened somedoors leading to the launch bay Chifuyu and Houki went there as quickly as they could and reach it but a door blocked it.

The I.S looked at Ichika and the eyes glowed purple and more beams shot out of it's shoulder, as Ichika looked at it he recognized Phantom on the side of its shoulder 'I guess I was right it's time for payback then'

Ichika stopped and took damage but took his duel rifles out and fired back damaging the drone, dirt was kicked in the air and as soon as he stopped an arm shot up in the air grabbing Ichika and pulling him to the ground.

Chifuyu and Houki reached the opening and see a cloud of dirt and waited for someone to emerge as the dirt settle down Ichika had a beam knife pointed at his face as it came closer he heard it talk

"The job is finished ahahahahaahahaha!" Ichika threw the drone to the side and got up "It's not done you bitch!" the drone got up and eye's glowed as it looks at him.

The drone let's the armor on the shoulders and chest fall off showing it to be equip with beam swords and a rifle "Come on this is getting fun!" Chifuyu felt the danger from that drone and quickly turned into her I.S.

Ichika put his weapons away but kept his sword out and energy shield to maximum 'Damn I only have 250 shield points left and she's a heavy hitter'

The drone attacked first with a gun followed by a quick sneak attack to his rear guard. Ichika blocked the attack but forgot that his shield points were dropping.

As Chifuyu got closer Ichika was pushed to his knees but was kicked and see a blade heading at his body, Ichika quickly blocked it with the remaining energy and made a shield but it broke after 3 hits.

"Ichika hold on!" Ichika block with his arm and as the drone kept smashing it's blade at his arm, the armor opened up little by little as it swung one more time Ichika felt a imense pain in his left arm.

He could tell his arm was broken by the pain and as he was about to fly out of there a second blade came down on him Ichika braced himself for the hit and pain that was going to be felt in seconds but didn't.

Ichika looked up and see a Chifuyu blocking the sword with her own "You idiot you were suppose to get out" Ichika lauphed and replied "Well what took you so long to come on out?"

Chifuyu smirked and started to push the drone back "Argh it's YOU AGAIN!" Chifuyu just smiled "You again eh? Well you still have your stupid attitide"

The person got mad and attacked Chifuyu but as soon as she did Chifuyu disappeared and appeared behind her "How did you-" before she could say everything Chifuyu cut the legs and arm off of the drone rendering it imobile.

Chifuyu seeing that the drone is imobile and quickly heads to Ichika, Ichika stood up holding his left arm injured "Ichika you alright?" "I'm alright but I have to tell you something" "Oh and what is that?" "Have you ever heard of phantom... MOVE!"

Chifuyu was confused and felt Ichika push her aside, as Ichika pushed her aside of him he activates his shield bits

"I WIN THIS TIME!" the beam came at the both of them destroying Ichika's shield bits but weaken until his shield bits exploded damaging Ichika to a unconsouis state.

Chifuyu quickly threw her sword destroying the Drone completely "ICHIKA!?" she went over to him and quickly sent a call for a medical unit to take Ichika to the infirmary/hospital.

Houki got to Ichika's room and found him asleep with company "Oh Lin what are you doing here?" She looked at Lin with a annoyed look and expected a response but she kept looking at him.

"It was my fault... If I hadn't challenged him he wouldn't be hurt right now!" Lin eye's started to become watery but was wiped away by Houki "Ichika chose your safety over his that's how much of an idiot he is"

The door opened and showed Cecilia "Ichika-san are you alright!?" the two of them looked at her annoyed "What are you all staring at!?"

Inside of a room Chifuyu and Yamada examined the parts of the drone to find out that it realy was unmanned "This I.S doesn't match with any of the I.S cores in the world Sensie"

Chifuyu kept examining the I.S parts and finds a symbol with Phantom on it "Yamada-san check for a name Phantom that is involved with I.S equipment"

Yamada searched while Chifuyu kept examining the I.S for other clues on it but couldn't get anything else, "Sensie the thing you asked me to search for it's from phantom task a organized crime that excels in stealing I.S, killing, and mercenarys"

"Then that means we'll espesialy be more careful now" Chifuyu felt like there was something that was creepying in the shadow's.

The next day Ichika woke up and felt a cast on his left arm 'What happened-' Ichika's thinking was disrupted by a diffrent feeling he felt followed by some words that he couldn't recognize.

Ichika got up slowly and found his uniform on a chair and put it on "Ichika started to walk closer to the door and as he opened it Chifuyu head slammed into his "Ow alright who bumped my- Ichika you're finaly awake how are you feeling?"

Ichika felt normal but could feel someone elses feeling awhile ago "I'm allright just my left arm hurts" Ichika grinned but Chifuyu sighed with relief.

"Next time you get into danger like that again I'll clobber you until you apoligize got that!?" Ichika lauphed "Alright Chifuyu-nee"

Ichika went back to class and when he entered everyone flocked over to him "Oh my what happened" "Ichika-san are you allright?" Ichika felt like a piece of meat hanging on to a rope above lions.

"Everyone seats!" Chifuyu instanty said this and the entire class sat back down, she began to teach the usaul lessons, Ichika thought about the feelings he had awhile ago but was interupted by Chifuyu.

"Ichika are you paying attention?" Ichika stood up and answered "Y-Yes I am" the girls in his class snickered from this even Cecilia but Houki kept her straight face, "Good now back to where I left off" Chifuyu went back to the lessons but Ichika couldn't shake the feeling he felt.

Ichika and everyone left the school and went out to the city but the staff stayed for a meeting, Ichika boarded a train and got off on his stop and went to the city by him self.

Ichika walked around for a bit until he heard a phone call "Hello?" "Ichika where are you?" Ichika was surprised "Chifuyu-nee I'm just going out for now"

"Ichika be careful there is a group called-" Ichika knew the name of the group and said it with out hesitation "Phantom task they're still after me I know" Ichika hung the phone up and went to a computer store.

'Let's see what do I need? Ah! yeah I need spare parts for the laptop!' Ichika went to the specific area with the parts and bumped into a girl with a hat on "I'm sorry here let me help you up!" Ichika sticked his hand out and grabbed the girls hand.

"Thank you ouch!" When she stood up she felt pain in her ankle and quickly fell back to the floor but was grabbed by Ichika, "It look's like you sprained it" Ichika set her by the wall and saw her face and was surprised.

"Has anyone told you, you look like someone?!" She looked at Ichika with a confused face and shook her head "No why?" Ichika calmed down then responded "It's just that you look like... It's just that you look like someone I know"

"I do? Well then I wonder who? Haha Well thank you for helping me but I have to-" She put her foot down trying to walk away but the pain was to unbearable but she suddenly felt her wieght disappear and see she was being carried.

"Wait what are you doing!?" Ichika carried her out the door and asked her "Where do you live I'll take you there" she just looked at him 'Just who is this guy and why is he so freakin nice?!' she looked at him and said "My name's Madoka you?" "Ichika, Ichika Orimaura"

Authors note: I have been reading High school dxd storys and the manga so I've been thinking I'm making a story on High school dxd will come out on chapter 10 update of this


	10. Chapter 10

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Ichika carried her from the store to her quarters only to be seen with red faces from how he is carrying Madoka.

Madoka kept trying to figure out why until she came to a conclusion.

'Is he a rapist!? If so then I have to make a plan!' Madoka stayed and watched Ichika carefuly but saw a image of someone from long ago.

"How far is it again?" Ichika asked

"It's right around the corner" she said still having her eyes fixed on Ichika.

Ichika turned around the corner and stopped in front of a house "Ok you can drop me off here" she said.

Ichika didn't want to leave a hurt person but insisted "Are you sure because your ankle is hurt"

"Fine but you're going to get me an ice pack for my ankle got it?!" "Alright then" They enter the house and Ichika set her on the couch and grabbed the ice pack.

"Here and let me elavate your leg" Ichika grabbed a cushion and put it underneeth the ankle and had the ice pack on top.

"Thank you" "It's alright" Ichika smiled and made Madoka blush then he headed to the door and left.

Just as Madoka relaxed two girls came in from their rooms and looked at Madoka "Captain are you alright? And who was that?" "I'm fine and that was just some person"

Madoka couldn't shake the feeling that they met somewhere before "Captain we have a message from the commander"

"Then play it" as she turns on the tv a girl dressed in dark purple with a berret appeared "Your assighnment will come in 2 more days but for now you're on stand by"

After the message dissapeared Madoka sighed with boredom "This is going to be boring" "Yes it will be so are you going to tell us who that was that was here?" They both looked at Madoka with curosity.

"Like I said just a person who helped me! Now leave it at that!" they both just looked at each other then left to their rooms but when they left Madoka was engaged in her own thoughts.

'Just who was he? Arg forget it! for now I need to heal my ankle' Ichika was sitting on the train and thought that she looked like Chifuyu and kept thinking about her name 'Madoka...Madoka... Wait! Madoka isn't that what was written on the picture?"

When the train came to a stop he quickly ran to his room and seached through his stuff looking for the picture but could not find it 'Just where did it go?!' Ichika then remembered it was inside of his wallet.

"Yes it was in there!" Ichika turned it over and found her name Madoka Orimaura "Then does it- no she might not but I feel like we met" Ichika kept forcing himself to remember but could only remermber the time his little sister was kidnapped.

The next day Ichika was woken up and went to class with the usual stares but when he got inside he noticed 2 new people inside of the classroom.

Ichika just waited for their introduction and when that began he and everyone was shocked by the introduction.

"Ok Class today I would like to introduce our 2 new students Charles Dunois-kun and Laura Bodewig-san"

Ichika was surprised that another Boy could use an I.S but then heard their introduction "My name is Charles Dunois, I'm from France, I'm quite inexperinced here, but I hope we'll get along"

"I heard that there was someone in this class with the same situation as me so I tranferred to Japan" Just then all the girls stood out of their seats and started ask him questions about himself.

"Now, now everyone theres still another tranfer student so please be quiet" Chifuyu smirked and commented "Tch gushing over him just like someone" she looked at Ichika and he turned away from her gaze.

Just then everyone turned their gaze to the other student "Wow her hair has a nice silver" "an that Eye patch?" everyone looked at her with a curois face then Chifuyu spoke.

"Laura... Your greeting" She saluted Chifuyu "Yes instructer" "I'm not an instructer I'm just a teach now get it straight" Laura still held her salute and said "Yes Ma'am"

Laura put her laute away and shouted "I am Laura Bodewig" everyone soon had a nervous feeling but Ichika was tensed up after hearing the name.

Then she started to walk over his way, Ichika started to break a sweat and was so tensed up that he had his I.S suit ready for deployment.

"Hey you" she said when she finaly got to Ichika, she threw a slap on Ichika but his instincts had the best of him and he partialy delpoyed his I.S weapon and arm pointed to her face.

Everyone looked in surprise even the calm Chifuyu "And what might you do with these weapons?" she showed a threatning smile and Ichika kept his cool but was ready to pull the trigger until Chifuyu butted in.

"Ichika weapons away Laura back off!" Ichika glanced at Chifuyu "Are you sure?!" she nodded and Ichika weapons and armor were gone "What were you trying to pull off"

Ichika kept his eyes on Laura then she responded "I will never accept scum like you her brother" Ichika stared back at her with her kind of gaze.

"Ok that's enough now we'll be having mock battle with class 2 today everyone meet me at grounds 2 right away!" Everyone hurried and said "Yes Sensie"

Everyone began to change and Charles was looking around then Ichika grabbed his hand and pulled him out of class but ran while holding onto him.

"Sorry intros later but now run!" Charles kept running then they started to slow down "Hey Ichika why are we running?"

Ichika stopped and took acouple of breathes before answering his question "The girls change in the classroom while the guys change in the lockerroom which is close to the training grounds"

"But I got to say I guess there won't be anyone chasing us" Ichika smiled with relief and out of nowhere a group of girls appeared.

Ichika stepped backwards and began running again with Charles until they reached the lockeroom.

*Pant* *Pant* "Me and my big mouth" Charles laughed sofly and Ichika turned to him "Oh yes I forgot my names Ichika Orimura or Ichika for short"

Ichika extended his hand to Charles and his hand came to meet his "Charles Dunouis or Charles"

"Glad to meet you but right now we have to get to changing" Charles looked at himself with a nervous look then looked at Ichika who now had his shirt off and notices something eye catching.

"Ichika not to be rude but what happened to you right there" Charles pointed to his scar from 2-3 years ago.

Ichika paused for second and started to remember that day and moment "This... This was from an incident... But right now we should get changing"

Ichika put over his I.S under suit on, and liked the way it was coving most of his body especialy his stomach area.

"Charles aren't you chang-" Ichika saw Charles already in his suit "That was quick but now lets get to the field... by the way I haven't seen any kind of those suits did you special made that?"

CHarles shook his head "No I got this from the dunouis company, you see my Father is the president" Ichika looked at him amazed "Now that's amazing and I bet you know more things about the I.S"

Ichika opened the door and activated his flew off followed by Charles and they flew to the spot Chifuyu and the class was at.

Chifuyu and the class got to the area and they all lined up but while standing Ichika and Lin came to him and whispered about what happened in the room.

"HEY! if you think your talk is more important the lessone then you have another thing soming!" Chifuyu smacked their heads together but not Ichikas.

Chifuyu went close to the two and whispered to them "Now's the chance for you to show off to him" They immediatly created their I.S and started acting full of them selves.

"Leave it to the England cadet" Cecilia held her rifle and Lin held her dual blades "And who shall my foe be?"

Chifuyu face palmed from their act and said their oponent was "Yamada you can come down now" Yamada started to fall from the sky with extrodinary speed and was 20 feet above the ground and was about to crash but there was none.

Yamada who had her eyes clenched felt someone holding her and when she looked to see who it was she saw it was Ichika.

"I-I-Ichika-san!" Ichika set her down and then she began to thank him and when she looked at his I.S suit's eye's she saw them shimmer with yellow and she felt her self melt away.

"Yamada these two will be your oponents" They both looked at Chifuyu "But it's just one person Orimura-sensie" "You shouldn't judghe your opponent so quick"

Chifuyu blew her whistle and they flew in the air, Lin launched herself at Yamada and was met with a shower of bullets.

Cecilia flew far and began her sniping and support fire. Yamada did what Cecilia did but started to fly closer to her and fired acouple of missles but Cecilia shot them down.

Lin saw the opertunity and charged at her but missed and crashed right into Cecilia.

"They can't beat her" Ichika said with a slight smile and Charles and Houki looked at him in question "How do you know Ichika?" Houki crossed her arms and Issei explained.

"They can't work well together and they aren't experienced against a ace pilot" they looked at him with surprise then back to the battle "How do you know she's an ace?!" Charles raised his voice and he was about to explain but Chifuyu intervened.

"He fought against her and won" Chifuyu still had her emotionless face but had a smirk.

As the two looked at each other in anger and anoyance Yamada flew between them and fired a missle with a salute and they both came crashing down.

Ichika turned into his I.S and flew to them and held them by their waist and used full power in his thrusters and lifted him to a stop and he decended slowly caring the tired and battered two.

"Ichika you have a thing for saving people don't you?" Chifuyu looked at Ichika with a smirk and he turned around and looked back at her "Well I just can't help it"

"Oh well but now class you all will be split up into 5 groups" Chifuyu divided them up and had them go with the personel I.S owners and had them posses one extra I.S suit (Dafualt)

Cecilia and Lin had a cheerful face but they both wanted to be in Ichika's group. Ichika explained to them how to use and get in the I.S suit and watched them but when it came to Houki's turn she muttered.

"I can't reach it" Ichika came in closer and said "Could you repeat that Houki?" "I said I can't reach it!" her face was red and Ichika thought of one way to gett her into the I.S

Ichika picked her up by her feet then put her in a princess carry and carried her to the I.S "There that should do it then" Ichika smiled and she blushed even harder.

All the girls saw this and wanted Ichika to do it to them but they all went already, after a while when Houki got off of the I.S she heard gossip about Ichika.

"Hey did you hear the winner of next months singles tournament get's to go out with Orimura-kun?" "Where did you hear that from?" With the rumor spreading Houki felt furouis about it and the person who started it.

Just then Houki felt a hand on her "Hey Houki" she turned around to see Ichika "What is it?" "I was wondering if you would like to have lunch on the roof with me and..." Houki lost Ichika at the Me part.

'What! is he going to no... I have to wait and see!' Ichika looked at her and she replied with a shy tone "I would like to"

Authors note: I just created a Star wars republic commano with zero no tsukaima cross over I just wanted to seee how it went and poof it's off to a good start !


	11. Chapter 11

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Houki arrived to the roof top but when she got there she saw two annoying characters she didn't want there.

"Ah Houki you're here" Houki went over to the group and sat down and ate Lunch "Wow Houki your Bento looks profecianal!"

Charles exclaimed with admiration "Thank you Charles would you like some?" "Are you sure I'm still new"

Ichika noticed Charles shyness and spoke while eating "Yeah you should" *Munch* *Munch* "You are new so at least meet some people then become friends"

Charles looked at Ichika then took some mouth full of rice and chicken "This is good!" Charles continued to eat and so did everyone until Cecilia put a dish of sandwiches out.

"Here Ichika-san have some of my sandwiches" They all looked at her and Charles reach out for one but Ichika grabbed it from her and ate it.

Ichika fought back the urge of spitting it out and swallowed it but when he did his stomach hurted, Charles wondered why he did that so he asked Ichika.

Charles whispered "Ichika why did you take it away from me?" Ichika did the same and said "Cause she makes it look good but it actually taste bad"

"Here Ichika-san have as many as you want" Ichika just stared at the sandwiches and was about to grab another one but Rin stuffed Ichika's mouth full of spicy and sweet pork slices and Ichika ate it thankfully.

'Oh my god thanks Rin!' Ichika took a canister out with cups and poured a cup to everyone and they looked at him with confusion.

"Ichika?" "I know just drink it you'll like it!" Ichika poured himself some tea and drinked it and they looked at him nervously then drinked it.

Ichika watched them and waited for their expression "Ichika..." "How... " "Did..." "You..." "Make it taste good even though it's tea?"

"YES!" they all yelled at the same time and they put their cups to Ichika requesting a refill "By the way this my very special tea I rarely make"

Just then Chifuyu came to the roof with documents and her lunch "Ichika I need you personaly" she glared at everyone and they flinched.

Ichika followed her to the staircase then she spoke "Ichika I heard there is high activitys of phantom task"

Ichika dropped his strait face to his serouis one "And where are they moving?" Chifuyu opened her coffee can and dranked it and had a face showing *Disgusting*

"I don't know that's all the intel I had but watch yourself Ichika" Ichika took a last cup of his special tea then tossed his canister to Chifuyu "I know and I'll be careful and Chifuyu-nee return that when you're done"

Ichika went left everyone on the roof and went somewhere and Chifuyu wondered what was inside, she poured herself a cup and dranked it and her eye's widen.

'This! This is the tea Ichika rarely makes!' Chifuyu poured another cup to herself and left the girls but said "Ichika's gone Boys and Girls class starts in 2 minutes!"

Chifuyu was in a good mood after drinking the tea and had everyone practise with any kind of I.S

Ichika was checking his I.S until Charles came up to him "Hey Ichika would you spar with me?" "Sure but I promise you I don't go easy"

Ichika and Charles stood agaist each other and waited for someone to blink and they waited until they simoltanously fired their weapons at the same time.

Each shot grazing each other, Charles used ignition boost and was moving from left to right firing a barage of bullets Ichika activated his weapon bits and they created a shield blocking the bullets.

Ichika looked on his weapon menu and took out his dual laser rifles out and began to fire at Charles and hit him but flew in the air and commenced long range sniping.

Ichika doghed the incoming fire then his wings open and blue, and green dust shot out as Ichika flew up higher.

While flying to Charles he dropped grenades on Ichika then fired a missle Ichika saw this and twirled from the bombs and gunshot but the missle he cut in half.

Charles saw Ichika coming and pulled out her shield busters out and punched into Ichika but when he did it went through air and Ichika was behind him.

Charles turned around and saw Ichika's waist guns open and fired, Charles began to fall but regain control 'Damn it's like he's on the same level as a represenitive!'

Just then he turned around to fire his rockets but saw Ichika merging his dual rifles into one cannon and aimed it on him.

Before it fired Charles swore that he saw something sinister inside of Ichika, Ichika fired the beam cannon on a low output and hit Charles and he fell to the groud.

Ichika decended and when he did all the students and staff stared at his wings shooting out blue, and green dust out and his wings extended made him look like an Angel coming down from heaven and all the girls looked at him with romantic thoughts.

Ichika went over to Charles and saw that he was on the ground "Hey need a hand?" Ichika extended his hand to him and Charles took it.

"Ichika was that your first time?" "No why?" "If not when was your first time sparing?" Ichika turned away from Charles and flew off into the air.

Everyone looked at Charles especialy Chifuyu "Did I say something wrong?" Chifuyu went up to him and said "Look Charles you're new and all but don't search through his history"

When Chifyuyu said the last parts of her sentence Charles felt a very threatning presence, but Chifuyu flew up to Ichika in her I.S "Ichika are you alright?"

Ichika didn't move and just kept floating in the air gazing upwards to the sky "Chifuyu-nee ever since that incedent years ago did you think I was going to die?"

Chifuyu didn't want to answer this knowly that it might upset him "Ichika I did thought you were going to die but I was even more scared that you might die in your coma but I knew you would fight to survive"

Ichika felt touched by this and turned to her "Thank Chifuyu-nee" Ichika flew down to ground

Ichika started to return to his normal form until Laura appeared before him "So what happened ran away like a coward?" Ichika wasn't in the mood but she kept aggrivating him.

"What do you know huh? so far I know your just a student that knows my sister" Laura fired a shot at him but Ichika deployed his shield blocking the beam.

Laura continued to attack Ichika and when Ichika came in for a close range attack he threw something into the air shaped like a box and froze "Idiot you don't even know how to read your oponent!"

Her beam canon lowered to Ichika's face but then it was destroyed "WHAT?!" Ichika smirked to his succes.

"You should really notice what your enemy throws into the air" just then the box split apart into small turrets just then the boxes on Ichika's back came off and flew into the air and began firing at Laura.

"Damn you!" she threw tethers at Ichika capturing him and pulled him to her and she had a dagger ready to finish him off but then the wire was cut.

"All fights are to be settled next week tournament do I make my self clear!" Chifuyu looked at everyone then them.

"Understood" "Yeah" Ichika put away his I.S and so did Laura but she threw a kick to his face but hit metal "Ow..." she clenched her foot.

"Oh right I forgot about these" the turrets began to shape into boxes then were put away along with Ichika's gear.

Authors note: I know I made Ichika take her by himself but his I.S is 4.5 to 5 gen so I had to besides he more of a kickass character!


	12. Chapter 12 berserk

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Ichika stepped into the locker room and heard Charles creating a racket "Hey Charles are you ok?" I-I'm fine" "You don't sound fine"

Ichika went to the noise and when he did he saw Charles fall on top of him, Ichika felt the back of his head but felt something cushion like on top of his stomach.

Ichika checked to see if Charles was ok and when he did he saw the top of Charles top breast, Ichika quickly laid his head back down on the ground and Charles got up.

Charles covered her breast then looked over Ichika and smacked him "I-I-I-Ichika... D-Did... you see?" Ichika opened his eyes slightly then with a red face said "Only... The top"

Charles face got redder as she heard Ichika say it "I- I guess my secret is out" she sat on the bench and Ichika stood up and questioned her.

"The secret that you're a girl?" Charles nodded her head in response to his question "You see I'm a bastard child I was origanly growned up on a small whine farm but my mother passed away when I became 16"

Ichika was shocked to hear this and alos felt a sad feeling in her voice when she said it "When she died my father came and took me in while doing test onto me to see if I can pilot a I.S and this is where I am"

Ichika felt bad for her but wanted to know why she was pretending to be a boy "Charles why did you choose to be a guy instead of a girl?"

Charles looked at Ichika then spoke "Ever since you were able to pilot an I.S my father wanted me to be a boy so I could spy on your I.S but now that I was found out my father will call me back to France"

Ichika could tell there was a very sad person and asked "Charles don't you have a step mother and friends in France?"

"No like I said Ichika I'm a bastards child and I never met any friends and my step mother and others called me *Duaghter of a thieving Bitch* or *Trash of a daughter* "

Charles began to cry all of a sudden and Ichika petted her head and comforted her the best as he could and said "You don't want to go back don't you"

With that line she looked into his eye's and said "Yes I don't want to it's... Lonely but here I have friends... And my status doesn't even matter!" Charles cried even more and Ichika spoke to comfort her "Then you won't go back there even if they take you by force"

Charles looked up to Ichika with hope then he spoke again "Even if they try to take you by force I'll stop them from doing it becuase I'm here for you! and they can't even do anything to cause you're a student here"

Ichika smiled and Charles embraced Ichika and cried with joy into his uniform, Ichika returned her hug and they stayed like that for acouple minutes until letting go.

"But how can you be sure Ichika" Ichika smiled again "Cause it's in the rules see" Ichika pulled his phone out and there it said"Article 21 of the academy's charter states that each and every student must belong to no state entity as they're enrolled here"

Ichika then clicked a button and continued reading it out "If the student does not agree to it then no intervention shall be permitted!" Ichika put away his phone and looked over to Charles to see a happy face.

Charles pounced over to him and hugger him again but Ichika did not return at as his face turned red because of Charles breast.

"Ichika is something wrong?" Ichika face was getting red then he finaly said it "Their touching me" he pointed to them and she backed off with a pink face and said "Ichika you perv"

'What did I even do!?' just then there was a knock on the door "Ichika, Charles It's Yamada-sensie"

Ichika was just about to go to the door then remember Charles "Charles quickly um change into a guy again haha" Charles laughed and opened her locker and grabbed something while Ichika went to the door but changed into his I.S suit.

Ichika opened it and Yamada came in "Ichika good news you and Charles will be able to use the boy's hot tub tomarrow" Ichika held her hand and began celebrating.

"Yes! finaly a mens bath!" Ichika kept his hands on hers until he realize what he was doing "Um sorry about that" "Not a problem but you will have to sighn some papers to show you are the owner of Hikari no tsubasa"

Yamada left the room then returned with a load of paper work and Charle left the room while Ichika filled the paper work.

**Minutes later**

inside of the training ground Charle did her own practise but was not concentrated with the thought of what Ichika said 'Even if they try to take you by force I'll stop them from doing it becuase I'm here for you!'

'Ever since my Mom died you were the first to ever say those kind words & comfort me... Ichika' Charle had a smile when she was practising.

When Ichika came out with his I.S everyone just stared at his I.S as they see the dazzeling dust being emitted from his thrusters.

Ichika landed near Charle and when he did there was a anouncement "For those participating in the tournament you will need a partner to enter"

Ichika turned to Charle and so did she at the same time "You want to be partners then?" Ichika asked and Charle accepted "Yes I would Ichika by the way Ichika would you show me your weapons on your I.S?"

Ichika's I.S weapons soon open and they were facing Charle "Um..." "Woops sorry" Ichika turned to the side and Charle looked over his weapon.

"Ichika do you have any close range weapons?" Ichika took a round handle from his left arm then it springed into a sword Charle looked at it with amazement.

Ichika put that one away and took two others from his waist but when he opened them the beam came from both sides.

Ichika then put these away as well then Charle just stared at Ichika "Amazing... then does that mean this I.S is meant for long and close quarters?" "Yes it was specificaly desighn for that purpose"

Ichika and Charle began talking about the I.S until they saw Houki and the others "Hey Ichika" they turned to them and saw their I.S.

"Ichika spar with us" they all said and Ichika just sighed "At the same time?" and they agreed with a nod Ichika then flew into the air and pulled out his dual rifles.

"I'm ready if you are" Just then they all flew in the air and began fighting Ichika but Houki waited for Ichika on the ground until he came.

Ichika doghed the incoming fire from Cecilia then Rin charged at him and slammed Ichika to the ground but he regain altitude and his head gear move onto his face.

Ichika still doghing stops all of a sudden and begins his bombardment and stops Cecilia and Rin at the same time.

While that was going on Houki and Charle was amazed by the way he executed it and when he defeated them he flew down to Houki but all of a sudden whips of some sort attached to Ichika's leg then arm.

Everyone looked up to see a group dressed in black with mask holding Ichika, inside of the command center Chifuyu saw this and immediatly went to the training ground with one thought in her mind 'Their here for you Ichika please be safe!'

Ichika was about to shoot at them but he felt a surge of electricity course through him and he screamed out in pain as it shocks him "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Charles, Houki, Cecilia, and Rin flew up to aid Ichika but were met with the enemy bodygaurds "Take their I.S" with that order the enemy attacked them.

**Inside of Ichika's I.S**

Ichika felt tired from the shock but saw what was happening to his friends 'Wait why are they attacking them' just then Ichika saw Houki and everyone fighting.

'No stop it' he tried to move his I.S but it wouldn't work 'Move it, come on I have to save them!' Ichika was frustrated by this then his I.S screen showed Phase shift 2 unlocked.

Ichika pressed use then his whole I.S began to recieve power and he saw newer weapons and he just activated them all but then he felt a rough rumble outside of his I.S

**Back to battle.**

Houki was over powered and so was everyone and they saw Ichika being carried off, but suddenly his I.S began to glow blue then a explosion was sighted on his whole body as the enemy fired on him.

The smoke enveloped Ichika but when it cleared Ichika's I.S had marks through out the body with green dust dispersing.

Ichika raised his right arm to his left and took out a beam saber and cut the whips off and flew down to everyone but before doing it he aimed all of his weapons on them and fired destroying their arms, legs, and heads.

They watched in horror as Ichika did this horriable thing and when he touched the ground he charged in killing the I.S pilots and then his waist weapons opened and fired a diffrent kind of projectile.

Ichika then fired his rifle and a ball of plasma came out and when it collided with the enemy the whole I.S had a whole in it.

Ichika continued fighting while and enemy stabbed him and and cut him but continued to fight until Chifuyu arrived and when she arrived she saw Ichika stab through a I.S and when she saw it happen it horrified her.

Ichika turned to Chifuyu and marched towards her slowly with his beam swords at his sides still on. Chifuyu was catouis of him and immediatly got ready but when he arrived to her his I.S helmet disassembled and there showed Ichika eye's half open.

Chifuyu put her sword away but then heard Ichika whisper "Nee-san... is that... you..." Ichika fell over with his I.S and Chifuyu caught him.

"Yeah it's me Ichika" she held Ichika's head on her lap then he whispered something before exhaustion took him over but couldn't make out what he said.

**Somewhere on the training ground**

Laura was amazed by what happen and she saw Chifuyu hold Ichika and she was disgusted by it "If this is your true colors then I must eliminate you from teachers side"

she removed her eye patch and her eye glowed yellow.


	13. Chapter 13 the truth of the twins

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

**Inside of the infirmary **

Ichika laid on the bed lifeless but he began to twist and turn then stood up with sweat covering his face.

He wipe the sweat away on his sleeves but then he suddenly felt sick then he remembered what he did 'Oh my god did I really kill them'

Just then the door slid open and Chifuyu stepped in, Ichika looked over to her and saw her with dressed in her regular black clothes.

"Ichika how are you feeling?" Ichika turned his look away from her then to his hands and said in a soft voice "Did I... Did I kill people?"

Chifuyu looked at him and said with a calm voice "No Ichika you didn't" Then Ichika's voice erupted "BUT I SAW WHAT I DID I-I KILLED THEM!"

Still looking at Ichika she sat next to him and comforted him with a hug and said "They were drones Ichika not real people"

Ichika looked away from his hands then to Chifuyu and sighed with relief.

**Minutes later**

The room was now silent and Ichika still fighting back the drowsiness finaly fell asleep and Chifuyu felt his body go limp and setted him on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

After finishing Chifuyu phone began to ring and she answered it "Chifuyu here who is it?" Just then she heard a laughter "AHAHAHAHAHA splendid, your brother has talent after displaying what he did to those drones"

Chifuyu then turned from her good mood to her threatning mood "Who are you?!" "Just a person interested in your brother's I.S and skills"

Chifuyu turned to look at Ichika then outside "You still haven't told me who you are" there was a pause then the voice talked again "Ah I told want to reveal myself yet but I mind as well I am the leader of Phantom task Sophia Adler"

Just then Chifuyu recognized the name then remembered the person "You!, and your team went awall from the army and now turned into Phantom task Sophia Adler"

Chifuyu then heard the laughter again "Ahahaha yes you're right and now I am in need of pilots and I.S and your brother fits the discription"

Chifuyu began to tighten her grip on the phone then said a threat to her, "If you dare try to take my brother away I'll chase after you and kill you Sophia Adler" she then hung up and exited the door.

**Inside of Ichika's head**

Ichika was inside of a dark and cold place and saw a girl roughly around Ichika's age was alone underneeth a beam of light and it began to clsoe slowly and she began to cry out for help "Somebody help me, anybody please"

Then she called for help called for her brother and sister "Oni-san, One-san help" Ichika ran over to the girl and when he turned her around he saw her face and froze "Wait you're the girl I helped home the other day!"

Just then the light began to close around them and she held tight onto him, Ichika looked up in the air and saw the light disappear 'Light I have to get out of this dark place!' Ichika then activated his I.S.

Ichika flew towards the light while holding her but then the light began to fade 'No I have to get her out of this place and show her real light!'

Ichika's dust from his thrusters began to glow white with a shine of red and his speed began to triple and when he arrived to the light he found it close and Ichika saw the girl give up but his wings on his I.S glowed white then the I.S did.

Soon the darkness around them vanished and light shine from Ichika and it was truly bright that Ichika only saw white.

**The next day after the dream.**

Ichika woke up in the infirmary and looked at his I.S on his wrist then thought about the dream and the girl he met at the store the other day.

Ichika thought about it long and hard but it disappeared from his head 'What was I thinking about again?' Ichika then exited the infirmary and went to his room and changed into his Uniform but took a shower before changing.

'Man for some reason I feel diffrent' Ichika left the bathroom and changed into his uniform and put his pants on but then the door opened and Charle came in and when she saw Ichika half naked she ran inside of the bathroom and Ichika stood there awkward.

Ichika quickly wore his uniform then said "Charles I'm done and since I know you're a girl how should I call you" Ichika waited for response then the door slid open and she said "Call me Charlotte Ichika"

Ichika thought about it but then wanted something simpler and easy to prenounce "Hmm how about Char for short?" Char hugged him and said "Yes that'll be fine!"

Ichika stood there and Char let go embarrased "Well shall we get to class?" "Yes we should"

**Scene Change Classroom**

Ichika and Char arrived to the classroom and when Ichika stepped in whispers erupted, Ichika for some reason can now hear the whispers "Hey did you hear" "Didn't he destroy those I.S units"

Ichika ignored the gossip and sat at his chair and turned to Houki and was about to say something but she looked away and Ichika saw a look recognized, the look of catouis or be careful.

Just then Yamada came inside of the room "Hello class Chifuyu-sensie will be out for now, but please assemble in the arena or get ready for your match"

Ichika and Char turned to each other and they both left the class room.

**Scene change**

Ichika and Charl changed into their suits but when Charl closed her locker she turned to Ichika "Ichika when the tournament is over I'll reveal that I'm a girl" Ichika stared at her with surprise.

"Are you sure what about your father?" she shook her head "I think I'm going to take charge of my life like you showed me Ichika" Ichika felt honored and went to the launch area.

Ichika and Charl watched the battle of Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Houki on the screen and when Ichika saw them beaten he was determined to beat them.

Just as Ichika was about to sit down he was called out along with Charl.

They both flew out but when Ichika flew out everyone still dazzled by the glowing dust emitted from him then the match started.

"Charl handle Luara and I'll handle Houki" she nodded in agreement and she flew towards Luara firing missles and machine bullets.

Ichika stepped up to Houki and she drew her sword out and so did Ichika "Ready when you are Houki" Ichika said this and Houki striked but her swings miss Ichika.

'Last time we sparred his reaction was slow but this time it's sharp' just then Ichika threw a kick and pressed his attack until he saw Charl having trouble.

"Sorry Houki I got to go" she stared at him and was about to attack but her I.S stopped, Ichika flew to Charl and cut the tether pulling her to Laura.

"Are you ok?" Charl looked at him and said "I'm fine" Ichika then fired his hip weapons at Laura but were stopped but Ichika charged in with his sword ready to deal a blow but he stopped in midair.

"Idiot you still haven't learned" her cannon on her shoulder move into position and pointed to Ichika's face but then his body disappeared "WHAT?!" she looked everywhere but couldn't find Ichika or Charl.

"Where are you!" still searching for them she heard Ichika "Up here" Ichika flew down at her firing his dual rifles but she still blocked them and said "Idiot" and Ichika froze when he got into her range.

Her cannon moved into place again but then he laughed "What's so funny?" "You forgot there was two of us" just then Charl appeared firing rockets and laser beams at Luara and she speeded towards her.

"You idiot you don't have any close range weapons" just then a twin spiked wrist weapon appeared "Why would I get close if I don't have one" she smirked "Wait Shield piercer!"

Charls kept her attack and Luara moved back foot by foot 'How can I lose to them teacher?!' just then she cought Charls punch and was about to punch back but Ichika firing his laser beams at her.

Laura still standing with 100 shield points left thought 'I don't want to lose I don't want to lose to them!' the I.S she piloted began to turn black and changed into a diffrent person.

Ichika began to recognized the image it was turing into "That's... That's my sister pose and I.S" Ichika charged forward and attacked but was flung to the ground.

"Ichika, Charles please return to the launch bay teachers have already assemble and are ready for supresion" Yamada shouted through the speaker.

Charl was about to fly off but saw Ichika's I.S disassamble and gone "Ichika let me help you" she was about to pick him up but he said "Charl can you lend me some power from your I.S?"

She was confused by this and did what he asked "Mine might not be enough Ichika but let's just wait and see"

Ichika activated his I.S again and it turned into a small suit of armor "Ichika do you know what happened?" Ichika saw inside of his helmet saying *Phase shift 0.1* "Just another suit"

Ichika charged in at her again but this time when she swung at Ichika he doghed it but grazed him, Ichika didn't feel it but when he got to her he didn't know what to do next but then a weapons menu popped up "Assualt rifle, grenades, wristsaber, I can't harm her so I'll use the wristsaber"

Ichika jumped onto the form of Chifuyu and activated his wrist saber and cut the arms then the torso and when he cutted the torso Luara came out and Ichika catched her.

Luara who was exhausted saw Ichika's face and then saw blanck white and Ichika sighed but the then the dark mass was about to fall on top of him but he doghed it with his thusters.

'Whew I'm glad I got this suit' Ichika then carried Laura to the staff then paramedics came by and Ichika set her on it and when he did he heard Charl call him.

"Ichika you're hurt!" Ichika just said "It's alright I'm fine see" Ichika began to walk away and when he did he saw blood drip to the ground "Huh?" he reached his hand to his ribs and found blood smeared on his hand.

Charl arrived to Ichika and quickly called the paramedics "Help Ichika's hurt! the extra paramedic ran over to Ichika and found the wound on his left side close to his hips.

The blood started to flow out and Ichika was begining to lose concouis, he could only hear muffled shouts and then saw Charl face over his then darkness enveloped his vision.

**Inside the Infirmary**

* Beep* Beep* when Ichika awoke he heard the beep of the heart moniter then saw a girl with rabit ears 'Wait rabit ears... Tabane?' Ichika tried to sit up but when he tried pain soon forced him back down.

Ichika fell back down but felt hands underneath his head Ichika looked up and saw Tabane's worried face Ichika then turned to her and sticked his hand to her face and said "I'm fine Tabane"

Ichika could tell she was crying because of her puffy eyes "Ik-kun I thought you were going to be in a coma again!" she grabbed his hand and sqeezed it then Ichika laughed soflty to himself.

Ichika laid on the bed and Tabane stayed like that then Ichika felt her head slump on his body Ichika glanced at her and was about to wake her up but thought 'She probably helped nursed me I guess she should take a rest'

As Ichika laid back down he also fell asleep.

**Inside of Ichika's head**

Ichika saw the same girl again Madoka, this time she was in shackles and chains ichika ran towards her and severed the chains but when he severed all of them the alarm sounded.

Ichika turned behind him and saw a group of poeple with batons and Ichika thought 'I can't get out then one way out!' Ichika grabbed Madoka who was on the ground and activated his I.S and fired upwards destroying the roof and he flew out with her.

When they escaped Madoka opened her eyes and saw the bright green colorfull world and saw Ichika holding onto her and glowing white and she thought 'I wish I knew who you were'

**Back to reality**

When woke up he found Tabane still asleep then the door open and in came Chifuyu, she turned to Ichika and saw him awake and Tabane who was asleep.

Chifuyu sighed and put her palm to her face then carried Tabane out "Ichika stay put I need to talk to you later do you hear me?"

"I hear you" Ichika laid back on the bed and Chifuyu continued to pull Tabane out.

Ichika still tired slept again but when he woke up it wasn't because of himself it was because of a nurse.

Ichika sat up slowly and turned over to the nurse who woke him up "Is there something I can help you with?"

She turned to Ichika and said "No I was told to help you but you were asleep" "I see well if you need me wake me when you need me"

Ichika laid back down but was asked a question "Ichika'san could you tell me what happened to you?" "I was in the tournament with my partner but something went wrong and I was hurt"

Ichika still up just answered her questions "How bad was the injury?" "It wasn't deep"

"So it was a knife wound?"

"Yes"

"What I.S were you using?"

By this question Ichika was now catouis of the nurse and answered her question "A Rapheal revive"

"I see and what color was it?"

"Olive color but somewhat close to green" Ichika felt as if she stared at him with a suspicouis look then he saw her earings and they were metalic without any jewlery.

Ichika was just about to use his I.S until she asked "Do you want to join Phantom task?"

Ichika froze and she smirked, Ichika now knew what her intentions were and she quickly took her nurse hat off and looked at Ichika with cold eyes.

"Tell me do you want to join Phantom task?" Ichika was confused but knew he was in danger and he immediatly used his I.S.

His I.S turned into his body suit Phase shift 0.1 and her's turned into a jet black I.S with a gun to his head and his to hers too.

"You're pretty sharp for a guy Ichika-san" she still had that cold look in her eye's then the door open and Chifuyu ran and kicked the lady out the window.

Ichika stood out of his bed and looked out the window and then saw her fly up then turned to Ichika.

"I still await your answer Ichika-san until we meet again oh and I have your ... ..." she mouthed the last words and saluted and flew out of their view.

Ichika still looking out the window clenched his fist after hearing what she said and was about to jump out the window and go after her but Chifuyu pinnned him to the wall.

"Ichika don't go she's luring you into a trap she's lying!" "Then why am I having dreams about a girl that looks like you?!"

Chifuyu still pinned him and said "Ichika I never wanted you to know but your... no our sister was recruited by Phantom task and has never been seen but she is lying!"

Ichika shook her off and slammed his fist against the wall creating a hole "Then tell me did our sister look like you!"

Ichika with a grave face looked to her then she nodded, with the confirmation Ichika fell back onto the wall and leaned against it.

"I... I met her at the store and I even helped her! GODAMMIT!" Ichika was now on the ground in a crouched position.

**Scene change inside of a room a girl sitting with weapons.**

'Let's see this is clean and that so I'm finished!' just then the door opened and a lady dressed in a nurse uniform came in "Hello Madoka-chan I have a mission for you and it's in this envelope"

she tossed it on the bed and Madoka opened it and looked at the contents then her face was filled with shock.

"This... He...HE'S MY BROTHER!" she nodded and took her pony tail off and her flock of silver hair fell down "I want you to persuade him to come along with us"

"I will Sophia-san!" Madoka quickly put her arsenal away and calibrated her I.S

**Ichika and Madoka's thoughts**

'I'll bring you out Madoka!'

'I'll bring you in Ichika'

Authors note:I just remembered my favorite anime and I will be creating a story about it Sword art online! I wish it continued though


	14. Chapter 14 the choice

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

**2 days later after the incident Charl told everyone of her true gender and accepted her and Luara made a recovery from the incedent and is changed by what Ichika did to save her.**

Ichika finaly finished packing his clothes then Charl came inside "Hey Ichika... Can you take me... Can you take me to buy a swimsuit?"

Ichika closed his suit case and when he closed it he forgot his fingers and when he looked down to it then her he screamed out

"OW,ow,ow,ow,ow" Ichika pulled his fingers until it finaly came out, he saw that his fingers were red and quickly took a wet towel and put it over.

"Ichika like I was saying would you take me to buy my swimsuit?" Ichika still looked at her then said "Um ok but let me change my clothes first" "No it's fine let's just go with our uniform"

Charl pulled Ichika and he followed even though he wanted to change his clothes into his casual ones.

**Scene change**

Charl held onto Ichika's arm and kept walking towards the swimsuit shop but Ichika's phone ringed "Hello this is Ichika Orimura who is it?"

Ichika waited for a response then heard the caller "Do you remember me?" he was confused then remembered the voice "Wait your Madoka where are you!?"

"Actualy I was just calling if you wanted to join Phantom task with me" Ichika was stiff and looked around "No I'm sorry but I can't I'll find a way to get you out of Phantom task Madoka I will"

With that Ichika hanged up the phone, as Ichika turned to Charl she was gone "Huh Charl where are you?" Ichika turned all around before spotting her buying a bottle of pop.

Ichika walked towards her but 2 guys came and talk to her and Ichika saw Charl go away from them but they pulled her back then Ichika heard her shout "No now let go of me!" Ichika ran over to her and pulled her back behind him.

"WHat do you want?" "I'm sorry but this is my friend here now leave her alone!" they just looked at him "Are you sure cause you can get awefully hurt" "So can you"

Just as Ichika and Charl were begining to walk off they put their hands on Charl and Ichika turned around and round house kicked the man holding Charl then punched the second guy and that threw him to the ground.

"Now if you'll excuse us we'll be going now" Ichika ppulled Charl away towards the destination Charl wanted and when they arrived Charl was thinking about how Ichika protected her.

Charl then saw Ichika looking at her "Charl are you going to buy a swimsuit?" "Ah yes I am" Charl quickly searched for a swimsuit that suited her then spotted it and took it to the changing room.

Ichika who was sitting on a bench opened his phone when he felt his vibrater go off "Hello Ichika here" "Ichika it's me Chifuyu-nee I was wondering if you need swim truncks-"

"It's fine I can get myself some don't worry now bye" Ichika hanged it up but was bored then searched for his friends phone number until he found it.

"Hello this is Dan" "Hey Dan it's me Ichika!" "Hey Ichika it's been awhile I was wondering if you were in a coma again ahaha" Ichika laughed on his end too until he caught something in his eyes

"Hey are out shopping for swimsuit with your sister?" "Yeah why cause turn to your left" Dan turned to his left then saw Ichika.

Dan quickly headed over to Ichika and began to talk with him "Ichika why are you here are you shopping with your girlfriend?"

"Huh what are you talking about?" Ichika was face red, but what they didn't know was that there was someone listening in on them.

'Ichika what is your answer?' after calming down Ichika said it "She is my girlfriend w-well a friend thats a girl but some-some where around there"

Dan just held Ichika with his arm "Hahaha you sure are a ladys man so how's everything with your school?"

"It's fine all though I get hurt alot" Dan looked at Ichika with a curouis looked then thought 'All though I get hurt alot? wait Ichika your a Masochist no no he can't be maybe he's being bullied by a girl?'

Ichika saw and knew what Dan was thinking about "Ah no to everything in your mind" "But I didn't say anything yet!"

"You had the look"

"Ok ok I was thinking about things but come on"

"Aug fine" just as Ichika and Dan finished their conversation Charl came out of the clothes changing room.

"How is it Ichika?" Ichika still dazzled by her looks with the swimsuit was speechless then his face turned red so did Dan's.

Then someone else came out Ran Ichika saw her's and was thing 'Wow they look... They look great in them' but Ichika shook out of his trance then slapped Dan out of his trance like state.

"OW! what was that for?" Ichika looked at him with a stare then "Ok, ok, but who might this person be Ichika?"

"I'm his Roommate Charlotte Dunouis nice to meet you" Dan was now amazed by Ichika knowing a beauty like her then a group of girls with I.S uniforms came in.

"Ichika what are you doing here?" Chifuyu said along with Yamada and when he saw who was behind them he thought 'Oh shit!'

Houki,Cecilia, Lin, and Luara appeared but they didn't have a happy face "Ichika why are with Charles's-San yourself?" Ichika saw Houki's rage and everyone else then Ichika hid behind Dan.

"Ichika what are you do-" Dan looked to the group of girls and felt a intense atmosphere "On second thought Ran and me have to go see ya Ichika"

"What wait for me!" But they left already and Ichika faced them *Gulp* "Hehehehe oh well if you look at the time I have to get going too"

Ichika quickly ran out the swimsuit store and ran to the Boy's swim wear store 'Phew I though I was going to be killed by their intense stares.

Just as he relaxed he saw a pair of bunny ears "Tabane I know your there" "Kyun kyun hey Ik-kun are you also buying swim wear?"

"Yes I am Tabane" Ichika looked around for his kind of simtrunks but Tabane always came out of nowhere "OK what is it Tabane?"

"Ik-kun after I checked your I.S when you were asleep your I.S showed it had a mind of it's own so be careful"

"Noted but can you go I'm going to change!" "Hehe" with Tabane gone Ichika began to think 'My I.S doesn't have a mind of it's own and I never experinced it going on it's own.

Ichika looked at the mirror then saw himself fit the trunks color then said "Yes this is it" Ichika exited the changing room and went to pay for his swim trunks and when he exited the store a gang of guys appeared before him.

"Hey you're the one who did this to my boys right?" Ichika saw him as a forighner along a group of others then Ichika just continued to walk out but they stood in his way.

"I was talking to you!" Ichika took his hand off but when he did Ichika forced him to the ground "And I wasn't listening" Ichika still continued to leave but one of them threw a punch at Ichika.

Ichika ducked the blow and punched him back in his gut then the gang attacked him "Get the bastard!" they yelled in english and Ichika just simply doghed them and they were in a pile on top of each other.

"Now if you mind I will be leaving" Ichika still began to leave but one of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ichika "You're not going anywhere" ichika stopped and turned around.

The person holding the gun smirked and the pile of people stood back up with pipes and wooden weapons and Chifuyu along with the girls saw this they were about to charge into the fight but Ichika just walked towards him slowly.

he fired a warning shot and Ichika just stopped then his I.S belt appeared and Ichika held onto a cylander type thing and held onto it and then they jumped on him.

In one lighnting fast move Ichika cutted up their weapons then the person holding the gun fired but when he did he heard a click then it fell on the ground "You... You'll pay!"

But just as he ran he bumped into a officer and was arrested along with the rest of the group and Ichika was thanked by the police "Thank you for helping us apprehend the criminals they caused trouble for this part of town thank you "

"It wasn't a problem sir but I have to thank you for coming to apprehend them" "Hahaha ok but good job" Ichika left but ran into Chifuyu and everyone.

"Ichika what did you do now?!" Ichika stepped back slowly then ran back to the monorail.

**Scene change Beach**

Ichika and everyone ran to the beach searching for a spot and when they did they settled down.

Ichika saw a building and pier that said Scooba diving Lessons if needed 'Wait doesn't Dan and Ran run a scooba business if so I hope that's them!'

Ichika ran over to the building and when he saw the person inside they both shouted "ICHIKA" "DAN!" "What are you doing here?" "I should be asking you the same thing"

"Well the school will be staying at the resort so yeah and you're running a busness here right?" "Got it and this is boring only if I saw some ladys here"

"ahaha you and the ladys man well I'd like to use the gear if you mind" "Sure 2000 yen" Dan smiled and Ichika looked at him "You're lucky I want to use these" Ichika got the gear and went to the pier.

Ichika felt the cool metal tank on his back and rubber flippers on his feet "Ichika do you mind if I join you?" out of nowhere Charl and Luara appeared and Ichika fell into the water.

It took awhile before Ichika resuface and Ichika climbed up the ladder "If you want to join me then get some from over there my buddy runs the shop so tell him that I'll pay for you guys when I get back well off I go!"

Ichika dived back under water into the calming and cwarm water as Ichika went out more colorful coral was found along with fish 'Now I wish I had a camra wait my I.S had one!'

Ichika partialy activated his I.S and his head gear appeared and Ichika took pictures of fish then Charl and Luara.

Ichika pointed his thumbs up to surface and they followed "Hah Ichika it's wonder ful down there!" "Isn't it and what's wrong with you Luara?"

"This is my first time diving" "And me to" Charl said with Luara "Well first thing you do is relax and breathe slowly now if you don't mind I'll be diving again and taking pictures"

Back down they went as Ichika swam by the coral Charl was holding onto a Turtle 'This would be a great picture' Ichika's head camra took a picture of Charl then Luara and the coral.

**Scene change **

As Ichika pull Luara up from the water he laid on the pier exhausted and happy "So how was your first time diving you two?"

They looked at Ichika and said "Great" "Fantastic" Ichika smiled "I'm glad you guys liked it"

Ichika, Charl, and Luara came back to the shop then to their class and they were met with "Where were you guys?"

"Out scuba diving" Ichika replied before falling onto the towel on the ground Ichika laid there until Chifuyu came by "Ichika get up do you want to join us in a vollyball contest?"

Ichika sat up and said "Sure"

Ichika and his team waited as the ball was served by Chifuyu and when it was served Ichika bounce it to his team mate and they bounced it back but when it came close to the net Ichika went towards it to hit the ball Chifuyu slammed it down on his face.

Ichika fell onto the sand creating his body print then he stood back up with stars spinning around his head "Ichika get ready!"

Another ball came straight forward and slammed against his face "Gack" Ichika fell down again then he exited the game

Sitting on the sand next to him was Houki who was watching the match but thinking about somthing "Hey Houki are you alright?"

She turned to him and said with a normal face "No it's nothing... on second Ichika that time in the streets when you used your I.S I could tell something about you changed"

Her words hit dead on and Ichika froze and laughed nervously trying to cover his intentions and why he changed "Hehehe I guess it's because I'm always fighting and getting hurt"

Houki saw Ichika's care free smile and was assured nothing changed about him "Is there anything else on your mind?"

Ichika asked her and she shook her head "No I'm good for now but thank you for the key chain Ichika" Ichika was confused then remembered the key chains he created.

"Oh right I still have them haha thanks for reminding me" Ichika stood up and began to go back to the resort by himself.

**Scene change resort**

As Ichika got to his room he found the door slightly open, alarmed Ichika activated his suit and had his weapon at the ready.

Ichika slowly moved his hand to the door and slid it opened and sweeped his gun side to side and found his room empty.

'I guess I forgot to close it completely' Ichika deactivated his suit and went over to his bags next to the bed.

'Lets see where did I put them?' he searched through his everything until he found them on his phone.

'I'm such an idiot' as Ichika was about to leave he felt someone staring at him and he immediatly deployed his gun and fired 2 bullets at the spot he felt someones glare.

'I better get going' Ichika still catouis kept his gun out until he left the room and quickly ran back to everyone at the beach.

but when he was about to get to the beach he saw Chifuyu in a I.S under suit "Hey Chifuyu are we going to practice or something?" she had a blank face then she said "Oni-san will you join Phantom task with me?"

Authors note: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO they now meet again but know the truth what will happen now!


	15. Chapter 15 Be free

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

"Ni-san will you join Phantom task with me?" she said while looking at Ichika with sparkling eyes and Ichika was stunned by this his own sister appearing and telling him to join the very group that tried to kill him.

"Madoka I can't" Ichika turned away with painful eyes that are filled with pain "Why Ni-san why won't you!?" she began to raise her voice and began to stur stares.

"It's... It's because I want to get you out of Phantom task now that I learned of you" she looked at him with disbelief but shook her head.

"No... Your lying is it because of Chifuyu-nee is that why!?" Ichika felt like something pierced his heart as she said that "No it's not because of her" "Then what is it!?"

Ichika stared back at her but into her eyes and said "It's because... ... ... It's becuase I can't forgive them for what they did to you and me I'm sorry Madoka I won't join Phantom task but I ask you this are you really happy that you were forced to do the horriable things when they told you to?"

Madoka began to see memorys of her alone in the dark and kept calling out to anyone then changed to her first assasination mission and she began to cry as she saw herself pull the trigger.

Madoka looked at her hand then Ichika and screamed out "Ni-chan help me please Ni-chan" Ichika quickly put his arms around her and he felt her shaking then he saw a group of the drones he fought before surround him and Madoka.

Ichika was about to activate his I.S but felt a shock of Electricity at his back "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" as he screamed out Chifuyu turned to the scream of Ichika and saw the group of drones.

"Everyone return to the resort and all of you who have I.S follow me!" Chifuyu activated hers and so did some others and headed towards the group of drones.

But as Chifuyu got closer Sophia blocked her path with her dark black I.S "Hello again I must say your brother really did a number on M" she smiled and Chifuyu attacked her.

"Everyone go and get Ichika and pull back to the resort!" They nodded and continued their flight path towards Ichika but were attacked by the drones.

"Now Chifuyu I always wanted to fight against you!" she pushed the blade and got distance from Chifuyu "You bitch just what do you want with Ichika!"

She took another sword out and said "All we want is his I.S and abilitys that's all and were not forcing him" Chifuyu gritted her teeth and attacked again with her Yukihira.

Sophia blocked the attack again but attacked back and kepther attack going 'I just need alittle more time to get him out of here along with M then it's my win'

As she was about to hit Chifuyu her I.S speed doubled "I won't let you take Ichika away like Madoka!" Chifuyu broke away from Sophia and launched her volly of attacks slightly hitting her but improving bit by bit.

Sophia was about to counter her but then a red flare went into the air they looked to the sky and Sophia grinned "I guess I win" Sophia began to fly away from Chifuyu but Chifuyu persued.

"I can't have you following me so here's extra!" as Sophia turned around she threw a grenade towards her but when it was a few feet away from her she heard a loud noise and blinding light.

As Chifuyu recovers from the stun grenade she see's them miles away from Chifuyu "No... Not again... NOT AGAIN!"

**Later that day Phantom task base**

Slowly opening his eyes Ichika saw the ground move then felt light but hit the ground hard "Aug" Ichika turned around and looked around the cell.

"Where am I?" "We're in the prison block Ni-san" Ichika turned to the voice and saw Madoka crouched leaning against the wall "Madoka" Ichika still feeling weak crawled towards her and sat next to her.

"Madoka are you alright?" Madoka sniffed and replied "I'm fine Ni-chan" "No you're not" Ichika put his hand on top of her head and rubbed it sofly Madoka feeling comfort leaned against Ichika's chest and cried on it.

"I'm so sorry Ni-chan I never wanted this to happen" Ichika turned to her with curiosity "What do you mean?" "I wanted to persaude you into joining Phantom task and noone was suppose to get hurt"

Ichika kept brushing the top of her head and said "I'm fine but Madoka were you always lonely like this?" she nodded her head in agreement and Ichika began to feel mad.

"Did they force you to do anything?" "They did" Ichika now didn't want Madoka to stay here any longer but didn't know what to do but then remembered his I.S.

"Madoka I got a plan but when it get's dark we'll do it ok?" with a assuring smile she nodded and the first time in her life she felt happiness and safety.

**Scene change Resort make shift command center**

Chifuyu ordered the staff to search for their location by their trajectory and asked the world leaders to help with the search.

As Chifuyu hanged up her phone after talking to the world leaders she saw the Decoration she took from Ichika when he was in the coma 'Ichika please don't give up'

**Scene change **

As Houki walked outside she called someone she didn't want to "Tabane it's me I want a request will-" "Will I create a I.S for you Yes I will but promise me this Houki-chan"

Houki listened and she said "Please save Ik-kun" "I will Tabane that's why I'm asking you for one" "Good I will have it by this night be sure to be ready"

As she hung up her phone she saw the chain Ichika put into her hand and thought deeply about him "Ichika..."

**Phantom task base**

As Night approached Ichika and Madoka sprung their plan into action Ichika activated his I.S and grabbed Madoka and blasted a hole in the cieling and flew out with Madoka.

As they flew away Drones chase after them and while Madoka looked around them she saw the setting sun and the surrounding area lush with color and animals flying and then saw Ichika's I.S bright white and she said "It was you all along wasn't it Ni-chan?"

Ichika notice the scenery and everything from his dream and heard what Madoka said "I guess so Madoka but we need to get out of here" just as Ichika put his I.S full throttle he felt a explosion at his back and saw that his I.S thrusters were not functioning well.

'Damn it I'm sorry Madoka but you need to get out of here I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you more' Ichika's box turrets began to break apart and flew to Madoka "Activate your I.S now!"

As she did the turrets began to attach themselves onto Madoka from head to toe and as it was done the remaining turrets attached themselves to Madoka's back.

"Ni-chan what are you doing?!" "Returning your life you missed out on" Ichika commanded the thrusters to go and Madoka tried to stop it "No I'm not leaving with out you Ni-chan Ni-chan!"

Ichika grabbed her hand and held it and said "Don't worry you have a sister to help you and Madoka you hole the power to help everyone" Ichika let go of her hand "NI-CHAN!" as she flew further away Ichika's tears began to fall out of his eye's

**The twins thoughts**

'Good luck and remember never lose hope'

'Ni-chan I'll Never lose hope'

**Back to Ichika**

As he turned around 50 drones appeared and ordered him "Come with us or else" "Or else what I accomplished my objective now let's go" Ichika's weapons opened and he began to fight.

Doghing and taking blows from the drones he is knocked down to the forest covered ground and weakly walks over to a large rock and leaning against it 'I'm beat I can't fight anymore'

'You can still fight Ichika' Ichika turned around him and spotted no one but then it came again 'Ichika do not be afraid I'm here to help you'

'Help me but how?' he waited for the voice to respond then it responded 'Like how I helped you last time when they tried to capture you'

Ichika was surprised by this 'And how do you know this?' 'Cause I'm your I.S' Ichika was now thinking he was crazy but the I.S moved by itself as he sat there.

'Ok I guess you have a mind of your own but I'm to exhausted to fight and weak plus my power is low' Ichika sat as he waited for his end but the I.S stood up.

'You really are an idiot saying that never to lose hope and all but look at yourself now losing hope' Ichika looked at his status and remembered what he said to Madoka.

"I guess your right but it will be limited" Ichika looked at his power level and saw it was at 50% 'You should use the power that you have right now and launch an attack that will cripple their operations in the future'

"You're right I should and on top of that I'm glad you helped me out" Ichika looked at his and clenched it and accended into the air and headed towards the enemy base.

**Phantom task base**

As he arrived he was greeted by Sophia "Hello again Ichika-san have you made up your mind?" she asked him and Ichika activated his beam sword "No I won't but I will stop you guys!"

Ichika put up a guard and she just smirked "*Tsk *tsk I guess we'll do this the hard way!" she launched herself at Ichika and slammed him with her kick throwing him 15 yards away but Ichika recovered from that.

'Now's your chance Ichika!' Ichika waited as she flew close to him and when she did Ichika's mounted weapons aimed at her and he fired.

She shielded herself with her arms and was blown away and Ichika flew towards the enemy base 'Now Ichika you have 25% left give them everything you got!' The voice screamed and Ichika aimed at them but was thrown to the ground.

He turned around and saw Sophia with half of her unit destroyed "Now that was nice but how about it are you ready to join us? you'll see how nice we treat our people"

Ichika snapped as he heard her say that with a small sarcastic "You... Of all people think I would want to join you for what you did to me and my sister!"

Ichika stood back up with 2% of power left "What a pitty such good talent gone to waste" she raised her sword high and slammed it down on Ichika but as it reached 2 inches above him he caught it.

"Like I said I'll stop you all!" Ichika's I.S power reached zero and his I.S stopped moving "Ahahaha you lost power to you I.S you can't do shit!"

She shook his arm off of her sword and she resumed her execution "Any last words?" Ichika stared at the ground then she just shrugged her shoulder "Good bye Ichika-san!" she slammed it but then her I.S stopped.

"What?" she looked at Ichika and saw his I.S glow bright "Impossiable you ran out of power!" Ichika kicked her away from him and he flew back up and trained his guns on the base.

With a low voice he said "Starfall"Ichika's weapons fired with a diffrent color than usaul and it was almost like the same time like back then when he was almost captured.

Ichika kept firing until he spotted drones coming from a underground lift 'Ichika you are overexerting yourself and the I.S to it's max' The I.S said but Ichika didn't listen but kept his weapons firing.

As the weapons overheated Ichika scanned the area and spotted a Hanger filled with drones, weapons, and other equipment.

He aimed again but as he aimed his weapons his I.S began to stop moving and the light slowly disappeared from his luminating I.S.

'You used me to the max I need to power down' 'No Just let me do this last blow!' Ichika pulled the trigger and fired at the hanger and as it exploded Ichika's I.S fell down into the flames and before closing his eyes he thought.

'I'm sorry everyone but you won't be alone I leave my little sister to you all...' Ichika closed his eyes as exhaustion took him and he was engulfed in the fire as his I.S began to disappear.

**Madoka**

Madoka finally overided the flight control and she turned back to Ichika but as she turned around she saw the explosoin and she stopped and stared at it and thought of one person.

'Ichika...' she looked at the item she held and she clenched onto it and turned back to the way she was flying off to and continued her journey.

**Resort**

As Madoka arrived at the resort she her, her older sister Chifuyu as she went closer she fell to the ground in front of her.

Chifuyu stood up alerted and saw her and she said her name "Madoka?" Madoka jumped into her arms and held onto her and cried into her clothes.

"Ne-chan... Ichika... Ichika..." Chifuyu was worried what she was going to say but listened "Ichika what just say it already!" she looked at her face and said "Ichika... he's gone"

Devasted by this Chifuyu began to laugh trying to deny it but then she saw Ichika's phone in hand and soon she began to cry along with Madoka.

As they begin to stop weeping for Ichika, Madoka handed the Phone Ichika gave her holding Chained decorations each with a unique desighn.

"What's this?" "It's from Ichika he told me to give it to you" Chifuyu opened it but as she did a messaged popped up **One new video message**

**Video message**

"Allright well... Chifuyu, Madoka, Houki, Charl, Cecilia, Rin, and Laura if any of you are hearing this then that means that I'm dead or worse but if Madoka turned this in with her I'd like to say I'm sorry that I'm gone now but in my place please help Madoka for me"

"She never experience the fun and happiness that I growned up knowing but since I'm gone now please teach her in my place and show her how fun and happy my life was by having her experience fun,happiness,sadness, and pain of losing people."

Ichika paused as he wipes away some tears coming from his eyes "Haha I guess I look like an Idiot now right Chifuyu" Chifuyu laughed at his comment on himself and he continued.

"But now that Madoka is with you protect her and she has some things that will help you all combat against Phantom task well I leave Madoka to you guys good bye this is Ichika Orimura first and last video log"

**Back to Chifuyu and Madoka**

Chifuyu mouth was slightly open and she began to stutter before crying again this time she was the one looking for comfort and she turned to Madoka.

Madoka also turned to her and they embraced each other and Madoka cried along with her and Chifuyu muttered "I will Ichika I will..."

**Sophia**

'Damn him blowing up our base! but that firepower, ability and will were strong now I want him as my personal body guard' She stopped her flight and ordered her comrades "Alright everyone we will be going back to the base and search for pieces of that I.S"

As she kept thinking about Ichika and his I.S she began to spring an evil plan and it started with Chifuyu and the academy.

**Authors note:** I'm going to end this here and create another one now that this story ventured deeper into the story but the next one will start out with Madoka as the main character or someone else and continue from there thank you all for reading this story.


End file.
